


Cuando otra llama encienda

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asperger's Sherlock Holmes, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dog adoption, F/M, Holmes Brotherhood, M/M, Oblivious Sherlock, Past Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock is a writer, Younger Sherlock/Older John
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: Todo el mundo parece querer que Sherlock y John tengan una relación, excepto John, que intenta conquistar a Mary y le añade sal a la herida al adoptar un perro que parece encantado con Sherlock. Todo es un gran malentendido.





	Cuando otra llama encienda

 

Cuando llegó a casa de sus padres el sábado por la tarde, lo hizo empapado de pies a cabeza porque a mitad del camino comenzó a llover con fuerza y, ya que no era una proyección de Mycroft, había olvidado el paraguas en casa… aun cuando John colocó uno extra en el paragüero junto a la puerta, «sólo por si las dudas», según sus palabras. Así que, con los rizos pegados a la frente, la nariz goteando agua y los zapatos haciendo un ruido parecido al de una mamá pata con cada paso, trotó el último trecho de camino hasta resguardarse bajo el marco de piedra sobre la puerta de la casa Holmes, que no había visitado desde Navidad, hace medio año.

Era el cumpleaños de su padre y su madre había decidido organizar una reunión familiar en su honor, convocando a los tres hermanos a honrarlos con su presencia — _o si no…_ fue como ella terminó la conversación telefónica en la que lo invitó, no dejando brechas abiertas para una negación—. John tuvo que tomar un turno de última hora en el hospital, por lo que no pudo acompañarlo.

Limpió el lodo de las suelas de sus zapatos en la alfombrilla de bienvenida —a sabiendas de que eso le provocaría un aneurisma a su madre… o a Mycroft, probablemente más a Mycroft que a su madre— y sacó un puño congelado del bolsillo de su abrigo para presionar el timbre con los nudillos. Escuchó la campana y respiró profundo, esperando. Mientras tanto, pudo escuchar música de piano en el interior de su viejo hogar y la risa ronca de su padre, que a esas alturas de la tarde debía estar vibrando de emoción, porque siempre había disfrutado los festejos, sobre todo si eran por él y obligaban a toda la familia a juntarse.

— ¡Ya está aquí! —exclamó su madre y tuvo que contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco (la última vez que lo hizo, ella lo pilló en el momento exacto y le tiró de la oreja para castigarlo).

La puerta se abrió de repente y apenas tuvo una milésima de segundo para preocuparse por lo que su madre fuera a decir sobre su estado, pero la idea desapareció de su mente con la misma rapidez con la que llegó al contemplar la imagen de la mujer, tan impecable como siempre, pero con una _cosa_ fuera de lo normal sujeta entre los brazos. Sintió el rostro contorsionándose en una mueca de impresión, confusión y, después, repulsión.

— ¡Cielo santo, estás empapado! —fue el saludo de la mujer y la _cosa_ entre sus brazos se agitó e hizo ruidos ininteligibles.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sherlock, cuando la criatura parpadeó, grandes ojos azules fijos en él, y extendió una mano diminuta en su dirección, agitándola en el aire sin conseguir hacerse con algo.

La señora Holmes abrió mucho los ojos y observó al bebé entre sus brazos como si recién hubiera notado que estaba ahí. Sherlock no creyó su acto ni por un instante.

— _Ella_ —comenzó, remarcando la palabra para hacerle saber que no estaba complacida con el calificativo que había empleado— es Emily, hija de nuestra vecina. La pobre es madre soltera y ésta mañana recibió una llamada telefónica de un hospital en Bristol: al parecer, su madre enfermó y nos pidió que cuidáramos a su pequeña un par de días. ¿Cómo decirle que no?

Sherlock enarcó una ceja. Una ráfaga de viento helado le revolvió el cabello y congeló la humedad en sus mejillas. El olor a petricor le inundó las fosas nasales y estuvo a punto de hacerlo estornudar, fue entonces que recordó su malestar inicial, antes de distraerse por completo con… _Emily._

—Así, nada más: separas los labios y dices «no» —dijo.

Su madre lo observó, poco impresionada, pero Emily rió y, de nuevo, hizo ademán de tocar los botones de su abrigo. Sherlock la rehuyó como si tuviera la peste. La señora Holmes puso los ojos en blanco.

—Entra. Te daré ropa de tu padre —prometió, dando media vuelta y cambiando el peso de la bebé de un brazo a otro mientras caminaba por el corredor.

Sherlock la siguió, teniendo la prudencia de quitarse los zapatos empapados en el recibidor para no dejar un rastro de huellas sucias y frescas por toda la casa. Sabía, por experiencia, que eso era algo que molestaba _mucho_ a John y la señora Hudson, así que no quería saber qué tanto podía incomodar a su madre —porque ella, a diferencia de los otros dos, sabía cómo hacerlo _pagar_ —.

Mientras avanzaba por el corredor de la entrada hacia la escalera que conducía a la habitación de sus padres, giró el rostro y miró la sala de estar. Mycroft le dedicó una ceja enarcada desde su cómodo sitio junto al hogar encendido mientras bebía una taza de té. Eurus, sentada frente a su hermano mayor, movió lentamente la cabeza hasta enfocar a Sherlock con ojos brillantes resguardados tras gafas ovaladas. Su rostro no dibujó ninguna expresión, pero Sherlock notó, por el destello en su mirada, que estaba _feliz de verlo…_ o algo por el estilo. Con Eurus era _difícil saber_ y eso lo escaldaba tanto, que solía evitarla más que a Mycroft.

Cada reunión familiar se sentía más extraña y forzada que la anterior y, en esos momentos, hubiera dado todo lo que poseía a cambio de poder volver a casa, con John, que era una de las pocas personas en _su_ mundo a las que podía tolerar a su alrededor.

Sin prestar más atención a sus hermanos, subió las escaleras alfombradas, sintiendo la gentileza de la tela bajo los pies cubiertos sólo con calcetines húmedos, y caminó por el corredor hacia la recámara de sus padres, cuya puerta de madera estaba entreabierta. Entró y encontró a la bebé Emily sentada en el centro de la cama, contra los cojines, jugando con las borlas decorativas de uno. Sherlock la miró y ella lo ignoró, inmersa en su diminuto universo. Mientras tanto, su madre hurgaba en el armario, buscando entre las camisas una que le quedara bien.

—Eres tan alto —comentó la mujer al tomar una de color azul pálido y extenderla frente a sus ojos para sopesarla como opción—, ¿cuándo creciste tanto? Siento como si apenas ayer los hubiera visto correr a tus hermanos y a ti por el prado, jugando a ser piratas.

Sherlock, ésta vez, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, pero, afortunadamente, ella no lo vio: piratas, de entre todas las cosas... La bebé Emily hizo ruidos con la boca y una burbuja de saliva salió de entre sus labios. El hombre se estremeció. Era como estar en la misma habitación que un león.

Su madre colocó la camisa azul en sus brazos y Sherlock se obligó a sujetarla. De pronto, se sentía como un niño pequeño de nuevo, bajo el cuidado de sus padres, y la sensación era de lo más extraña. La última persona que colocó una camisa en sus manos fue John, y eso porque, según él, no podía tolerar que Sherlock se paseara por el departamento con la ropa salpicada de café porque le dio _pereza_ cambiarse tras derramarse la bebida encima mientras escribía un nuevo capítulo para su libro.

La señora Holmes prosiguió a tratar de encontrar un par de pantalones que le quedaran bien y Sherlock cruzó la distancia que había entre él y una butaca para dejarse caer en ella con aire resignado. Lamentablemente, eso atrajo la atención de la pequeña Emily, que sonrió, con los ojos fijos en él, y gateó por la colcha que cubría la cama hacia el borde, intentando alcanzarlo.

El sonido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana a sus espaldas fue el arrullo necesario para obligarse a ponerse de pie y evitar que la niña se rompiera el cráneo al caer al suelo; la sujetó por debajo de los brazos antes de que llegara al filo del colchón y la colocó de vuelta contra los cojines en el centro de la cama. Ella alzó las manos en el aire y sujetó la manga mojada de su abrigo, sin dejar de balbucear. Gentilmente, Sherlock arrancó su extremidad del agarre de la niña en el preciso momento en que su madre terminó su excavación en los confines de la mitad del armario que le pertenecía a su esposo, sujetando un par de pantalones oscuros y un suéter de aspecto ligero y suave de color arena. Al dar media vuelta y contemplar a su hijo tan cerca de la bebé, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en la curva de sus labios.

—Sabía que al menos uno de ustedes no podría resistirse a ella —explicó, acercándose para colocar la ropa en manos de Sherlock, que la tomó, aliviado por tener una excusa para apartarse de la cama. Su madre se sentó en el borde, el colchón hundiéndose bajo su peso, y Emily gateó en su dirección felizmente—: Mycroft no hace más que fruncir la nariz cuando la tiene cerca…

—Me pregunto el motivo —interrumpió Sherlock, sarcástico, mirando el suéter arena con aprehensión: su padre no tenía el mejor gusto en ropa.

Su madre lo ignoró y continuó:

—…y Eurus actúa como si no existiera. Es una lástima. A esta edad, debería estar rodeada de nietos a los cuales poder educar, mimar y enseñar, pero comienzo a pensar que ese es un sueño que jamás se hará realidad —tomó a la bebé en brazos y se incorporó con una agilidad que sorprendió a su hijo—. Mycroft no parece interesado en la estructura familiar, Eurus me da la impresión de no comprender el significado de la existencia más allá de ella y tú… ¿cómo está el doctor Watson, por cierto?

Sherlock enarcó una ceja.

John no era un extraño para su familia. Habían compartido departamento los últimos tres años y tenían una buena _amistad_ —palabras grandes cuando se trataba de Sherlock, que no había tenido un amigo íntimo en _décadas_ —; los últimos dos años, el médico los había acompañado en varias reuniones familiares y los Holmes parecían haberlo adoptado como un miembro más de su clan. Pero el tono de voz que la mujer usó al preguntar por él, fue…

La lluvia arreció y pequeños botones de granizo azotaron la ventana cerrada y cubierta con cortinas de delicado encaje.

—Bien —respondió él, sintiéndose obtuso.

Su madre respiró profundo y frunció los labios, teñidos de un suave color rosado.

—Querido —comenzó. Emily sujetó el lóbulo de su oreja y jugueteó con el pequeño pendiente de diamante, la mujer apenas le dio importancia—, _bien_ tiene múltiples interpretaciones posibles. Debiste traerlo; él sabe que _siempre_ es bienvenido a las reuniones _familiares._

—Tuvo que atender un turno extra en el trabajo —explicó, recordando el motivo por el que John no pudo acompañarlo, aunque, si era honesto, sabía que, aunque la excusa laboral era cierta, había _otros_ motivos detrás: por primera vez en _semanas,_ John se había peinado, afeitado y arreglado pulcramente, incluso había usado colonia, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa: tenía una cita. Otra, que se sumaría a las veinte que había tenido desde Navidad porque, aunque solía tener citas perfectas con mujeres y salir con ellas un tiempo, no parecía saber cómo hacer durar las relaciones. Sherlock menos, así que no podía darle ningún consejo al respecto y, si lo intentaba, John sólo terminaría mostrándole el dedo, así que…

De todas formas, ese día, antes de salir del departamento directo a casa de sus padres, tuvo la impresión de que ésta vez había algo distinto, algo que le confería a la situación un tinte más serio y optimista: John no solía usar colonia por nadie...

La señora Holmes sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—Ustedes parecían estar haciendo las cosas _bien_ la última vez que los vi juntos. ¿Lo arruinaste? Puedes ser tan distraído, a veces —preguntó, con un tono de voz que evidenciaba que en verdad lamentaba la mediocridad de su hijo en cuanto al entorno social.  

Por primera vez en su vida, Sherlock se sintió como si le hubieran metido el tubo de una aspiradora por la oreja para absorber todos los conocimientos de su cerebro y dejarlo en blanco por completo.

Estaba mojado, congelado hasta los huesos y un rizo goteante se le había metido en la comisura del ojo y le picaba el globo ocular. Sacudió la cabeza para alejarlo y salpicó agua en todas direcciones. Se sintió más estúpido después de hacer eso, por algún motivo. La vulnerabilidad del evento, tal vez.

— ¿Disculpa? —inquirió.

La mujer respiró profundo.

—Los últimos seis meses, esperé que Mycroft anunciara que ustedes dos tenían una relación, ¡por fin!, pero eso jamás pasó y ahora vienes aquí, sin él. Eras mi única esperanza, Sherlock. Incluso Eurus piensa que ustedes son _estadísticamente_ perfectos el uno para el otro, ¡Eurus, de entre todas las personas! —explicó la mujer, dejando de lado los rodeos, que nunca habían servido con Sherlock y, ciertamente, no eran su modus operandi favorito: como todos los Holmes, ella prefería tratar los asuntos de frente.

Sherlock abrió la boca y boqueó como un pez fuera del agua —total, mojado, ya estaba—. Dejó la muda de ropa que su madre le había dado sobre la cama y la miró como si de pronto hubiera mudado de piel para convertirse en un extraterrestre.

—John sale con mujeres —dijo, haciendo pausas entre cada palabra, esperando que de esa manera quedaran más claras. Porque desde la Navidad pasada, había _disfrutado_ (nótese el sarcasmo) de un desfile de damas pasando por el departamento, todas con aires diferentes, ninguna cortada con el mismo patrón de bordado y tijeras que la anterior, cada una más… inusual que la anterior en cuanto a los gustos comunes de John, que parecía estar pasando por una etapa de desesperación. Quizás Sherlock sólo había estado contemplando una crisis de la mediana edad en su compañero y no había logrado diagnosticarla hasta el momento—. Tiene una cita, _hoy_ —porque la colonia lo volvía todo demasiado obvio.

Emily balbuceó y agitó las manos en el aire: fue como si, a su manera, estuviera diciendo _¡eso es una vil mentira!_ La señora Holmes la sacudió en el aire como arrullo e intercambiaron una mirada azul. Sherlock pensó que la niña era demasiado pequeña para compartir miradas cómplices con una mujer de armas tomar como lo era su madre.

—Oh, _cariño_ —dijo la mujer, volviendo a mirarlo. Sherlock sintió el impulso de dar un paso atrás—, quizá seas una de las cuatro personas más brillantes en ésta casa hoy, pero, en ocasiones, puedes ser tan torpe como tu padre y sabes que lo digo con aprecio, porque los amo a ambos, ¿cierto? Vas por la vida prestándole mucha atención a los detalles, de una forma que ningún otro ser humano puede, pero pasas por alto los más importantes —negó con la cabeza, como si la hubiera decepcionado y, una vez más, Sherlock se sintió empujado hacia atrás, como si acabara de cruzar un agujero de gusano hacia una dimensión desconocida—. Pero tengo la esperanza de que aún no sea demasiado tarde y, en serio, creí que el doctor Watson era más astuto que esto.

Sherlock la vio dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación, con la pequeña Emily en brazos y, en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ella, dejando en la habitación como única prueba de su presencia una vaharada de perfume, el hombre liberó todo el aire que no sabía contenido en sus pulmones.

Su familia era extraña. Más de lo _normal_ y _moralmente aceptable_ en ocasiones. Pero si _ese_ era el motivo por el que se mostraron todos tan abiertos a la presencia de John en su vida, podían descartarlo de una buena vez, porque era algo que _jamás_ pasaría.

Se quitó el abrigo mojado y lo colocó sobre el respaldo de la butaca en la que se sentó antes, porque ya la había empapado, así que supuso que no importaba. Procedió a ponerse la ropa de su padre, intentando no fruncir demasiado la cara ante las elecciones de moda del hombre, aunque se percató tarde de que, en el segundo botón de la camisa, sus dedos comenzaron a tener problemas para meter la pieza de plástico en el ojal.

Había tenido _relaciones emocionales_ con personas a lo largo de su vida, había gente por la que sentía cosas muy parecidas al amor, como, desgraciadamente, todos los miembros de su familia, la señora Hudson, Molly y había otras por las que sentía una atracción motivada por la fascinación, como Irene Adler, de la que no había vuelto a tener noticia desde que su pseudo-relación se fue a pique y, luego de todo eso, había gente como John… que estaban tan encarnadas en su existencia que le daban la impresión de que, en caso de perderlas, las cosas nunca podrían volver a ser las mismas para él.

El problema era que sabía que las otras personas no se sentían de la misma manera respecto a él: a veces se preguntaba si Mycroft sólo lo veía como un _recurso,_ como hacía con Eurus —y ahora se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo sobre su madre—, si su padre en verdad lo apreciaba aunque sabía que algo muy dentro de Sherlock le impedía ser recíproco con las muestras afectivas y si John lo veía como un amigo en quien podía confiar y no sólo como el sujeto con el que estaba obligado a convivir porque habían terminado compartiendo el mismo departamento por las ventajas monetarias que eso traía para ambos. Luego, se impedía seguir pensando en eso porque los sentimientos no eran su fuerte a menos que fueran los de sus personajes o los de _alguien_ más: entonces, podía analizarlos y despedazarlos y hacer con ellos lo que le viniera en gana porque así era más _fácil_.

Tras pasar veintisiete años tratando de convencerse de que la vida era más sencilla teniéndose sólo a sí mismo, sin depender de los demás y sin permitir que ellos dependieran de él, tratar de convivir con sus emociones se había vuelto un dilema, por lo que le parecía mejor ni siquiera intentarlo, aunque sabía que el universo tenía formas extrañas de burlarse de la gente y hacer que se dieran de cara contra aquello que más deseaban evitar.

Terminó de abotonar la camisa y se miró en la luna del espejo, de pie en un costado de la habitación. Lucía como un idiota —sin ofender a su padre; era sólo que ese tipo de ropa no se le veía bien a _él_ , ya que lo hacía parecer un nerd— y, peor, se _sentía_ como uno.

—

Cuando su padre lo vio, la emoción se reflejó en su rostro de la misma forma que Sherlock nunca lograba entender. El hombre abrió los brazos en señal de bienvenida y Sherlock se obligó a ir hacia él para entregarse al abrazo y algo cálido estalló en su pecho cuando el hombre le dio un beso en la sien y palmadas en los hombros.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo! —exclamó, agitado de emoción, al soltarlo, aunque sus manos arrugadas permanecieron firmes en los hombros de Sherlock—. ¡Y, mira, estamos vestidos exactamente igual! — _Oh, diablos, no_ , pensó, cuando su padre, tan alto como él, le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y lo obligó a dar media vuelta para encarar a la familia: Mycroft ocultaba una sonrisa tras su taza de té y el rostro de Eurus permanecía inexpresivo, aunque había una ligera curva en la comisura de sus labios que, Sherlock supo, era más a costa de su desgracia que de la escena—. ¿Acaso no parecemos gemelos?

—Absolutamente —confirmó Mycroft, deleitado.

Sherlock quiso mostrarle el dedo, pero su madre no se lo perdonaría jamás, menos teniendo una inquilina que no necesitaba familiarizarse con sus malos hábitos.

La señora Holmes colocó a Emily en brazos de su esposo —porque obviamente no confiaba en ninguno de sus hijos para hacerse cargo de ella y el único riesgo que la niña podía correr con el patriarca Holmes era ser olvidada en algún rincón de la casa, como solía pasarle a sus gafas— y señaló a Sherlock con un dedo:

—Pondré tu ropa en la secadora para que esté lista cuando te marches —informó—. Y más te vale no haberla dejado en el respaldo de la butaca, Sherlock Holmes: acabamos de tapizarla.

_Oh, demonios._

Mycroft rió.

—Es obvio que ahí es donde la encontrarás, mami —dijo.

—Las puertas del infierno se abrirán —sentenció Eurus, moviéndose en el sillón donde estaba sentada y dándole palmadas al espacio a su lado para invitar a su hermano mayor a sentarse con ella.

Sherlock aceptó la oferta.

— ¿Té? —ofreció Mycroft, tomando la tetera sobre la mesita a su lado, llenando una taza sin esperar una respuesta. Sherlock la tomó. A sus espaldas, su padre volvió a la cocina con la bebé en brazos, ya que debía vigilar algo que comenzaba a oler delicioso en el horno. Sherlock lo escuchó canturrearle a la niña y la sensación cálida de antes se acentuó en su pecho. A veces, tenía la impresión de que la poca jovialidad que había en su vida era gracias a los buenos ánimos de su padre…—. ¿Por qué el doctor Watson no nos ha honrado con su presencia?

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

—Turno extra en el trabajo —respondió, bebiendo el té sin preocuparse por quemarse los labios.

Eurus enarcó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Y…?

—Una cita.

La mujer se cruzó de piernas y alisó los pliegues en la falda de su vestido rojo con las palmas de las manos.

—Esa es la razón de la molestia de mamá, entonces —comentó, dirigiéndose a Mycroft, luego, se inclinó hacia Sherlock y, fingiendo contarle un secreto, susurró (lo suficientemente alto para que Mycroft pudiera escucharla)—: antes de que bajaras, se negó a darle más tarta y le recordó que comenzó una dieta nueva. Pobre hermano mayor, mamá le rompió el corazón —por primera vez en la velada, Sherlock sonrió aunque, claro, Eurus notó su cambio de ánimo y tuvo que agregar—: espero que el adorable doctor Watson no rompiera el tuyo con sus planes.

Sherlock la miró.

La verdad era que no tenía idea. ¿Cómo podría?

—

La celebración de cumpleaños resultó ser más pacífica que cualquier otra fiesta que hubiera tenido que pasar con su familia en toda su vida: su madre en verdad parecía irritada ante la idea de que Sherlock hubiera hecho _algo_ para alejar a John y su padre estaba bastante distraído jugando con la pequeña Emily para prestarle atención a sus hijos y fingir que entendía sus conversaciones. Eurus se había sumergido en un viejo álbum de fotos familiares cuyos bordes blancos comenzaban a tornarse amarillos y, sumida con comodidad en su asiento, parecía haber olvidado el mundo entero mientras deslizaba las yemas de los dedos por las imágenes de tres niños perdidos en el pasado. Mycroft había convencido a su madre de dejarlo comer más tarta y, por el rabillo del ojo, Sherlock lo descubrió sirviéndose bromas de rebanadas increíblemente delgadas a espaldas de la mujer cada vez que ésta se distraía lo suficiente…

Cuando Emily gateó en su dirección y sujetó la tela del pantalón prestado para aferrarse a él con escasas fuerzas y ponerse de pie, Sherlock la ignoró, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo —al menos la tormenta no lo había arruinado— y deslizando el pulgar por la pantalla, preguntándose, como siempre hacia, qué palabras debía enviarle a John para iniciar una conversación —a veces, enviaba el texto correcto y John lo respondía de tal forma que hablar con él se volvía sencillo, otras, enviaba algo que obtenía sólo un monosílabo o, peor, un emoticón, y terminaba sin saber cómo salir del pozo en el que se había caído—.

Tras golpear la pantalla con los pulgares por cuarta vez y borrar de inmediato lo que había escrito, la mano de Eurus apareció en su campo de visión y sus dedos de uñas rojas le arrancaron el aparato. La miró, indignado, mientras ella escribía un mensaje a toda velocidad con una sola mano. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ella presionó «Enviar» y Sherlock la maldijo por lo bajo.

Las manos pequeñas de Emily se apoyaron en su rodilla, provocándole una sensación extraña; movió la pierna y la niña estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero logró sujetarse del borde del vestido rojo de Eurus, dejando marcas de dedos en la tela; la mujer siguió actuando como si la niña no existiera. Colocó el teléfono en la mano de su hermano mayor y devolvió su atención al álbum de fotografías. Emily se tambaleó hacia Mycroft, que se puso de pie de inmediato, yendo a la cocina con plato en mano.

Sherlock miró el texto que Eurus había enviado y enarcó una ceja ante la simpleza de las palabras: _¿Qué tal tu cita?_ Demasiado casual para sonar como él y supuso que John se daría cuenta de inmediato… o tal vez no: el aparato vibró con una respuesta: _No tengo una cita._ Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, notando el camino abierto a la conversación que había esperado para distraerse aunque, claro, no había esperado que fuera sobre ese tema. Envió: _Eso es basura. John, te peinaste._ Pasaron varios segundos antes de que John respondiera: _Es lo que se espera de una persona medianamente educada, sobre todo si trabaja en una institución pública. ¿Qué persona querría que la atendiera un médico desaliñado?_

Sherlock sonrió; a su lado, Eurus puso los ojos en blanco, tocando la imagen de su Yo más joven, peinada con coletas y sujetando el violín con el que enseñó a Sherlock a tocar. Una diminuta sonrisa se plantó en sus labios.

 _Has atendido pacientes de esa manera desde que volviste a Londres_ mandó Sherlock. John respondió con un emoji grosero y Sherlock quiso reír: esos, los comprendía a la perfección. Se aclaró la garganta, pasó saliva y mandó, tras escribir con lentitud cada letra: _¿Cuál es su nombre? (noté la colonia)._

Pasaron varios minutos sin respuestas.

Eurus terminó de ver las fotografías y se puso de pie para colocar el álbum en el librero de donde lo había tomado, deslizando un dedo curioso por el lomo de varios álbumes más, intentando decidir qué otro admirar. A manera de represalia por haber destazado su tarta creyendo que ella no se daría cuenta, la señora Holmes ordenó a Mycroft cargar el lavaplatos y el señor Holmes sujetó a la pequeña Emily cuando esta comenzó a bostezar, arrullándola para ayudarla a dormir.

Cuando el teléfono timbró con la respuesta de John, Sherlock miró la pantalla, entornando los ojos para resguardarlos de la luz blanca del aparato: _Por supuesto que la notaste_ —otro emoji grosero—. _Mary, su nombre es Mary. Pero_ no _tenemos una cita._

Y eso era nuevo. Porque los últimos meses, apenas John veía a una mujer que le parecía atractiva, se lanzaba en su dirección sin dudar y siempre tenía la suerte suficiente de que ellas aceptaran salir con él, aún si estaban al tanto de que sólo buscaba pasar el rato. Sherlock nunca había entendido cómo funcionaba ese aspecto de las relaciones humanas, al menos no cómo lo entendería una persona _normal,_ pero le sorprendía que John hubiera cambiado su táctica de pronto: por ninguna otra mujer había mostrado el interés suficiente como para cambiar sus hábitos y eso sólo demostraba que sus intenciones eran serias.

Sherlock volvió a redactar respuestas que borraba inmediatamente porque algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que no eran lo suficientemente _buenas_. Al final, se sorprendió a sí mismo abriendo la sección de stickers para enviar la primera cara sonriente —y estúpida— que vio: eso sería suficiente, ¿cierto? En el mundo moderno, eso equivalía a un punto final, ¿no? Y eso, si el usuario del aparato podía presumir de tener dos dedos de frente y saber lo que eran los signos de puntuación.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su suéter prestado y se sorprendió al escucharlo timbrar una vez más. Observó la pantalla y miró el signo de interrogación que John le había enviado. De inmediato, apareció una línea más, como si ahora fuera John quien estuviera esforzándose por mantener viva la plática: _¿cómo están tus padres?_ Sherlock pensó en responder _Bien_ y luego recordó la corrección que su madre le había hecho al respecto horas antes, así que, en vez de eso, escribió, siendo sincero: _Aburridos y molestos._

_Lamento no haber ido, estoy seguro de que no puede ser tan malo comparado al tobillo torcido y la crisis de pánico con las que tuve que lidiar. ¿Mycroft acabó con el pie?_

_Lo intentó._

_¿Podrías rescatar un poco y llevarlo al departamento? No he encontrado alguno que pueda competir con el de la señora Holmes._

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y, con los dedos entumidos por el frío, escribió: _Contra viento y marea, trataré_ y, como si supiera de qué estaban hablando, Mycroft lo miró con ojos fríos desde el otro lado de la habitación, donde no pudo evitar sumergirse en una charla de política con su madre, que le daba palmaditas en los brazos para quitarle las pelusas a las mangas de su abrigo gris.

Eurus se movió a su lado, suspirando, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sherlock, que sintió el impulso de hacerse a un lado: era como tener a un gato rollizo y meloso en el regazo. El aroma del perfume de su hermana era más gentil que el de su madre, sintiéndose como una caricia de viento en la punta de su nariz.

— ¿Qué tal la cita? —preguntó ella por lo bajo, sujetando la mano de Sherlock y entrelazando los dedos de ambos.

A veces, Eurus podía ser la persona más fría sobre la faz de la Tierra y, otras, parecía necesitar el contacto humano como oxígeno para respirar. Sherlock escapaba de la cercanía como un chico inteligente haría de las llamas, pero, por su hermana menor, se obligaba a tolerarla aunque la espalda se le arqueara de ansiedad.

—No tiene una cita —respondió.

La pantalla del teléfono se oscureció y Sherlock vio el reflejo del rostro de su hermana, muy cercano al suyo, en la caratula.

—Pero…

—Su nombre es Mary —ella sabría cómo darle sentido a su respuesta.

Eurus hizo presión con los nudillos en los dedos de Sherlock, provocándole una extraña sensación de dolor en medio del frío. Él aferró su mano para detenerla, pero ella no hizo ademán de tratar.

—Por eso no me gustan las personas ordinarias —susurró la mujer—. Creen moverse en línea recta, pero todo con ellos son curvas y vueltas y desviaciones y atajos y retrocesos…

Sherlock apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de su hermana, como solía hacer cuando eran niños y ella lo obligaba a sentarse a su lado mientras leía para él los libros de ciencias de su madre, porque a los Holmes nunca les gustaron los cuentos de hadas.

— ¿Crees que tomo curvas y vueltas y desviaciones y atajos…? —Eurus levantó el dedo índice para colocarlo sobre sus labios y obligarlo a callar.

—Desviaciones, porque nunca eres consciente de hacia dónde avanzar cuando se trata de convivir con otros. ¿Cuándo fue que el doctor Watson te sujetó la mano y comenzó a arrastrarte por el camino? Y luego te soltó y te dejó perdido en medio de la nada…

Sherlock sonrió. Sonaba demasiado exagerado, incluso tratándose de él.

—John jamás…

—John _siempre_ desde hace tres años y no te habías dado cuenta. Pero ahora mismo es él quien toma las curvas y las vueltas, los atajos hacia las respuestas incorrectas. ¿Cómo puede pasar tanto tiempo contigo y seguir teniendo una mente tan pequeña? Ustedes son tan _simples,_ pero se empeñan en complicarlo todo —Sherlock separó los labios para decir algo, pero, antes de encontrar las palabras, ella volvió a silenciarlo con un gesto de los dedos y dijo—: háblame de tu nuevo libro.

Por un momento, Sherlock guardó silencio y llevó su atención hacia el librero de donde Eurus había estado tomando los álbumes fotográficos: bajo los textos de ciencias favoritos de su madre, los libros que ella misma había escrito en su juventud y un puñado de textos universitarios, había una repisa dedicada por completo a los trabajos de Sherlock, ordenados desde la primera copia publicada hasta la última, todos libros de ficción policiaca protagonizados por el detective consultor Sherrinford Altamont.

Pensó en su laptop, que había abandonado esa mañana sobre el colchón de la cama al salir del departamento para ir al encuentro de su familia: a esas alturas, la señora Hudson ya debía haber entrado a hacerle la cama —porque, por más que insistiera en que no era su ama de llaves, también se empeñaba en actuar como una— y el aparato debía haber cambiado de ubicación, tal vez terminando en el buró junto al muro o en el escritorio frente a la cama. Recapituló cada uno de los párrafos que había conseguido escribir la noche anterior, llegando al filo de la madrugada, y el mismo brote de insatisfacción que había estado sintiendo los últimos meses palpitó en su pecho…

No era que no pudiera escribir; las palabras fluían con la misma facilidad de siempre y estaba seguro de que el libro sería una obra maestra una vez fuera publicado, pero, dentro de él, algo no se sentía correcto y tenía la impresión de haberse _equivocado_ hace varios pasos.

Por primera vez desde que empezó a escribir las aventuras de Sherrinford, no estaba satisfecho con su trabajo y tenía la noción de que faltaba algo  _más_. En múltiples ocasiones, había intentado hablar con alguien al respecto, pero las personas que se prestaban más a eso, como Molly y John, aficionados a sus relatos, no se atrevían a hacer críticas constructivas por miedo a perjudicar su inspiración —como si Sherlock fuera  _esa_ clase de persona… y no leyera sus blogs—, o peor, por miedo a ser tachados como idiotas —de acuerdo, Sherlock  _sí_ era el tipo de persona que haría algo como eso—.

El detective consultor estaba viéndoselas negras, pero no gracias al villano de la semana, sino a su autor y saberlo era como tener una estaca perforándole la garganta.

Abrió la boca, pasó saliva y apretó los dedos de Eurus con fuerza.

—No —respondió, tajante.

Eurus cambió de posición, sentándose, erguida y girando el cuerpo para ver el perfil de su hermano mayor, que separó los labios, tomó aire y notó que la atención de su madre y hermano estaban fijas en ambos como la de un búho que ha detectado a su presa bajo el velo de la noche. El señor Holmes había desaparecido, tal vez para llevar a la bebé Emily a dormir.

A veces, sentía el impulso de contarle la vida entera de Sherrinford a John, pero sabía que el médico no era fanático de los spoilers. En ocasiones, se obligaba a responder las preguntas y corregir las suposiciones de Molly porque creía que le debía ese favor y porque era divertido averiguar con qué ojos el mundo veía a su creación, pero hablar de sus libros con su familia, era como meter la cabeza en las fauces de un dragón —sospechaba que, si moría, dejando la saga inconclusa, Eurus y Mycroft serían capaces de retomarla sin problemas y engañar al mundo, haciéndolo creer que Sherlock Holmes, el autor prodigio, seguía entre los mortales; los odiaba por eso—.

—Vamos, Sherlock —dijo ella, ladeando la cabeza y bajando los párpados para entornar los ojos de forma felina—, ambos sabemos que terminarás haciéndolo, quieras o no, así que deja de hacer berrinches como un niño pequeño y empieza a hablar, por favor: después de que el detective Altamont resolviera el crimen de la mujer asesinada por su hija de catorce años, lo imagino tomando un descanso en la finca veraniega de sus padres, esa de la que habló tanto durante toda la trama, oh, ¿acerté? —preguntó, al ver el rostro de Sherlock contorsionándose como si estuviera hecho de plastilina una milésima de segundo antes de que consiguiera mantenerse inexpresivo.

Dolorosamente inexpresivo, lo que debía ser _expresión_ suficiente para la bandada de buitres.

La señora Holmes y su hijo mayor tomaron asiento en las butacas sobrantes de la sala, atentos a la conversación. Sherlock sintió una palpitación en la ceja derecha…

—Yo pensé lo mismo —dijo la matriarca de la familia—: tras un caso tan angustiante, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer más que buscar refugio en el recuerdo de su familia?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—No fue un caso  _angustiante_ —no pretendió que lo fuera, así que no lo fue— y tampoco busca  _consuelo_  en su familia: mientras más lejos pueda estar de ellos, mejor.

—Ah, esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar —interrumpió Mycroft, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y sonriendo como un gato bonachón. Toda su familia estaba compuesta por leones con pieles humanas que a veces no podían evitar sacar las garras—: entonces veremos al detective consultor en la vieja finca familiar.

—…no —ya había escrito cuatro capítulos en la finca y, prácticamente, toda la trama de la historia se desarrollaba en ella, era importante para el caso, así que no sería conveniente cambiarlo, pero lo haría si era necesario, sólo para borrar las expresiones de sabelotodo de su familia.

—Claro que sí —dijo Eurus, más animada de lo que había estado en toda la tarde—. Y el nuevo caso tendrá que ver con la misteriosa desaparición de su hermana menor, la misma que lo traumatizó de niño.

Sherlock abrió la boca y su madre lo interrumpió.

—Por fin, no he podido dejar de pensar en eso desde que la primera publicación apareció: ese pobre muchacho —y Sherlock supuso que todos estaban esforzándose por usar los calificativos que más lo molestarían porque  _pobre_ definitivamente era uno de ellos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo para defender a su personaje,  _otra vez,_ su madre se lo impidió al agregar—: ¿has pensado en hacer algo que lo haga feliz? Ha pasado por tanto… —y el hecho de que lo dijera como si Sherrinford fuera una persona  _real_ lo hizo sentir increíblemente incómodo, pero decidió dejar de lado el porqué.

Su personaje y él tenían un par de cosas en común y ninguno de sus lectores ordinarios podría saberlo nunca, claro, a menos que fueran parte de su  _monstruosa_ familia.

—Siento que vamos encaminados a eso —comentó Mycroft, golpeándose con los dedos la rodilla y mirando las llamas en la chimenea, que hacían crujir los maderos que devoraban sin piedad—. El patólogo forense Dunne se ha involucrado mucho en los casos últimamente…

Sherlock cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, sintiéndose al borde de explotar en reproches contra los otros tres.

Sus primeros tres libros fueron publicados años antes de conocer a John, por lo que, al principio, Sherrinford era un personaje solitario, sin demasiados aliados con los que involucrarse en el desarrollo de los casos que resolvía. A Sherlock le había gustado que las cosas fueran de esa manera y planeó mantenerlas así en sus notas, pero, tras conocer a John y mudarse juntos, viéndose impregnado de la compañía de otro individuo, que no lo hacía sentir asfixiado de la misma forma que le ocurría con otras personas, pensó que, _quizá,_ sería buena idea que su personaje tuviera un _amigo_. Y así fue como nació el doctor Johann Dunne, cuya participación en las tramas se había extendido de unas cuantas apariciones para dar información relevante al lector a capítulos completos a veces, incluso, contados desde su punto de vista —para lo que necesitaba pedir la ayuda de John, que siempre se mostraba feliz de brindarla—.

Para él, era algo simple y sin demasiado significado: Sherrinford y Johann eran compañeros, _amigos,_ y nunca pensó en ver más allá de eso, pero, al parecer, su familia sí… de la misma forma que hicieron con él y John.

Se puso de pie y escapó del intento de agarre de la mano gélida de Eurus, que por poco consiguió cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca.

—Ya es tarde —dijo, fingiendo mirar la oscuridad empapada al otro lado de la ventana—. ¿Mi ropa se ha secado? —Preguntó a su madre, que enarcó las cejas y lo miró, lista para regañarlo por el cambio abrupto de tema, pero, ésta vez, fue Sherlock quien la interrumpió—: John alabó tu _pie_ y pidió que le enviaras un poco, en caso de que Mycroft no haya terminado con él.

Eso pareció suavizar las facciones de la señora Holmes, que de inmediato se puso de pie, se acercó a Sherlock, se paró en las puntas de los pies y estiró el brazo para tocarle la mejilla con aire infinitamente maternal.

—Preparé dos más y los oculté en la alacena —dijo, guiñándole un ojo, tan azul como el suyo. Mycroft la miró con parpados entornados e hizo un gesto adusto con la boca—, puedes llevarte uno completo. Tómalo mientras voy a buscar tu ropa al cuarto de lavado.

Agradeció poder salirse por la tangente, yendo a la cocina, sin librarse de poner los ojos en blanco hasta que le dolieron mientras Eurus y Mycroft seguían destrozando los pormenores de la relación de Altamont y Dunne, cada uno asegurándose de hablar alto para que pudiera escucharlos.

—

Con las manos ocupadas por las bolsas de comida extra que su madre le había dado para llevarle a John, tuvo que contorsionarse en el corredor para poder sacar la llave del bolsillo de su abrigo, pero John pareció escuchar su diatriba desde el interior del departamento, porque Sherlock lo escuchó arrastrando los pies antes de girar la perilla y abrir la puerta. Se miraron y Sherlock sonrió: John seguía perfectamente bien peinado y aún olía ligeramente a colonia y crema de afeitar, pero lucía increíblemente cansado, con pronunciadas ojeras bajo los ojos, y estaba envuelto en su bata más vieja y cómoda, que sólo usaba en los días malos.

Sherlock estiró el brazo con la bolsa que contenía el _pie_ , pero, antes de que John pudiera retirar las azas de su mano, una pequeña bola de pelo gris _ladró_ desde las profundidades del departamento y _corrió_ en su dirección, dejando a sus espaldas un murmullo de patas tropezando en la alfombra.

— ¡Espera, no hagas eso! ¡Quédate adentro! —exclamó John, mirando a Sherlock como suplicándole que le metiera un tiro entre las cejas antes de salir al corredor, persiguiendo a la pequeña criatura que había escapado pasando entre las piernas de un perturbado Sherlock que, por segunda vez en el día, había visto una puerta abrirse y descubierto, al otro lado de ella, una situación inesperada.

John se inclinó para recoger a la pequeña bestia, que olisqueaba el barandal de madera, y la sujetó bajo su brazo como si fuera un cojín. Miró a Sherlock con un suspiro y caminó de nuevo en su dirección, quitándole la mayoría de las bolsas de las manos para entrar al departamento, dando la impresión de que lo único que deseaba era tirarse en su sillón favorito, cerrar los ojos y morir.

—John —dijo Sherlock, yendo tras él y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas—, ¿qué es _eso_? —preguntó y tuvo una extraña sensación de retroceso; al menos, podía estar seguro de que la _cosa_ no se llamaba _Emily._

John colocó las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina y al animal, en el suelo. Este, de inmediato, caminó hacia Sherlock para olisquearle los zapatos y el hombre bailoteó para alejarse de él lo más posible. Por supuesto, a la criatura le gustó su malestar y lo siguió, intentando mordisquearle los cordones y logrando desatar uno.

— _Eso_ —comenzó John, usando un tono de voz bastante parecido al que su madre empleó al responder su pregunta sobre Emily— es un perro, Sherlock. Estoy seguro de que un genio como tú puede reconocerlos. ¿No solías darle somníferos al perro de la vecina para que sus ladridos no te molestaran durante el día?

—Oh, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello… —comentó, arrancando el cordón de su zapato de las fauces del perro, que gruñó por lo bajo y saltó sobre su pie, luchando por atraparlo de nuevo.

Sherlock supo que, si lo pateaba, John se molestaría, así que se esforzó por aguantar.

—Dos meses, si mal no recuerdo —especificó el médico.

—Qué mala suerte que tuvieran que mudarse: acababa de conseguir más sedantes —y consideró la posibilidad de usarlos en ese momento cuando el perro comenzó a morder el dobladillo de su pantalón sin piedad. Tiró de su pierna bruscamente, haciendo que el perro cayera de costado al suelo, y aprovechó la oportunidad para ir hacia donde se encontraba John, dando largas zancadas—. ¿Por qué está esa criatura en _mi_ casa?

John puso los ojos en blanco y dio media vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. Comenzó a hurgar en las bolsas sobre la mesa, sacando los contenedores plásticos llenos de comida, levantándolos al nivel de sus ojos para analizar el contenido con falsa atención. Sherlock supo que estaba aparentando desinterés y miró al techo, suspirando. Se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó en el respaldo de una silla, misma en la que se sentó.

—Mary lo descubrió resguardándose de la lluvia en un callejón mientras la acompañaba a casa después de _nuestro_ turno en el hospital —Sherlock enarcó una ceja, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios al respecto, aunque estos le acidificaron la punta de la lengua—. Su casero no permite mascotas y parecía preocupada por él, así que me ofrecí a traerlo. Hablé con la señora Hudson y dijo que está bien que se quede, así que… —se encogió de hombros.

Tomó varios contenedores de alimentos y fue hacia el refrigerador para guardarlos. Sherlock lo siguió con la mirada.

—Hablaste con la señora Hudson, pero no _conmigo_ : no está _bien_ que se quede, John. No _puede_ quedarse. Ya habrá otro buen samaritano que se ofrezca a hacerse cargo, mientras tanto, puedes devolverlo al sitio de donde lo tomaste —la lluvia al otro lado de los balcones no fue incentivo suficiente para suavizar su exigencia.

El perro comenzó a rascar la alfombra con las patas y a mordisquear las zonas levantadas con descarado entusiasmo: era la misma clase de cosas que Sherlock no toleraba en el perro de sus vecinos, ya que el sonido se colaba al 221B y le impedía dormir o, peor, escribir. Esa noche, cierto animal terminaría con somníferos en su fuente de agua y John no podría culparlo por eso…

John suspiró, cerró la puerta del congelador y, cuando una chispa se encendió en sus ojos al contemplar el _pie_ de la señora Holmes, fue hacia el mueble al fondo de la cocina para tomar un par de platos y sacar cubiertos del cajón. 

—Sólo está emocionado por tener un hogar, Sherlock —explicó, hablando con paciencia, cortando generosas rebanadas de tarta con un cuchillo afilado—. Cuando Mary lo encontró, estaba empapado y sucio y a saber cuándo fue la última vez que comió algo. En cuanto se acostumbre, dejará de ser tan efusivo.

Y, el horror.

— ¿Piensas quedártelo? —preguntó Sherlock, asqueado ante la idea.

No era que le desagradaran los perros. De hecho, _adoraba_ a los perros. Cuando era niño, siempre quiso tener uno como el de su amigo Victor, pero Eurus, como su padre, era alérgica, por lo que la señora Holmes jamás le dio la oportunidad. El verdadero problema con la decisión de John, era que Sherlock era un hombre de hábitos arraigados, difíciles de modificar, y estaba _seguro_ de que su vida era perfecta justo como estaba, con un departamento habitado _sólo_ por ellos dos: agregar un alma más al territorio sería un cambio _grande_ y no estaba abierto a ellos.

John colocó un plato con _pie_ frente a él y Sherlock sintió el estómago revuelto; su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, pensando en mil y una opciones para sacar al perro de su _casa_ y de su _vida_.

—Le prometí a Mary que no me desharía de él —explicó John, encogiéndose de hombros y recargándose en la puerta del refrigerador para comer su propio trozo de tarta—. Dijo que va a buscarle un hogar entre sus amigos, pero también me advirtió que tal vez no tenga suerte y le dije que _estaba bien_.

—Hay refugios que recogen perros de la calle y se encargan de cuidarlos —con quince minutos en internet, podría darle un listado de los centros en todo Londres.

—Todos cerrados a ésta hora, Sherlock —contestó John, usando el tono de voz que dejaba en claro que se sentía como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño o con uno de sus pacientes más tercos.

—La señora Hudson podría adoptarlo. La compañía no le vendría mal.

—No parecía interesada.

—Lestrade podría sumarlo a la unidad K-9 de Scotland Yard. Tal vez el perro termine haciendo un mejor trabajo que él y todo su equipo juntos —y, dada la ineptitud de la policía los últimos meses, sino años, esa en verdad era una _posibilidad_.

John puso los ojos en blanco. Sherlock sospechó que sólo estaban teniendo esa conversación porque el otro estaba esforzándose por darle una satisfacción, lo que dejaba en claro que, desde que comenzó a hablar, había perdido el debate. Sintió agruras.

— ¿Sabes por cuántas pruebas tiene que pasar un perro antes de poder unirse a un escuadrón canino? No es una opción.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y separó los labios para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire; el ambiente era tan frío, que se le congelaron los pulmones y la mucosa faríngea.

—Mi madre. Ya aceptó una niña que apenas habla y camina: un cachorro hiperactivo y sin hogar sería la epítome de su benevolencia, ya que parece desesperada por llenar su casa con criaturas pequeñas y torpes —comentó, recordando el comentario sobre los nietos. John enarcó una ceja y Sherlock se encogió de hombros antes de darle una breve explicación sobre Emily.

John suspiró. Cuando terminó de comer, colocó el plato sucio en el lavabo a sus espaldas —ya que, de todas formas, él se haría cargo del desastre por la mañana— y miró el de Sherlock, sin tocar. Se encogió de hombros y lo tomó, echando a andar hacia su habitación.

—El perro se queda, Sherlock —dijo, tajante, entrando a la alcoba y cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco.

Sherlock miró en la dirección por la que su compañero de piso había desaparecido, exactamente con el mismo vacío que mostraron los ojos del cachorro, que había levantado la cabeza ante el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, al darse cuenta de que su benefactor había desaparecido. Pero la criatura, a diferencia de Sherlock, no perdió los ánimos y, al percatarse de que había una segunda persona en la habitación, fue hacia ella, trotando con una emoción que le agitó las orejas en el aire.

— ¡Oh, no! —exclamó Sherlock, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente cuando el cachorro volvió a morderle los zapatos, atacándolos con saña renovada.

Al menos era el par que tomó prestado de su padre, ya que los suyos seguían empapados en una de las bolsas que John colocó sobre la mesa —y, dada su intención de fingir demencia al explicarle de dónde había salido el perro, fue una suerte que no los metiera también en la nevera—. Tal vez debía tomarlos y ponerlos a secar en la terraza… o usarlos para golpear al perro en la cabeza y aprovechar la oportunidad para escabullirse a su propia recámara, pero tenía la impresión de que, si lo hacía, John lo sabría y lo acusaría de maltrato animal.

Echó a andar hacia su habitación, deseoso de meterse bajo el agua caliente de la regadera, pero los colmillos del perro siguieron aferrados al dobladillo de su pantalón todo el camino, haciéndolo trastabillar un par de ocasiones. El sonido de gruñidos animales se quedó fundido en sus oídos y, aun cuando logró sacudir al cachorro de su pierna y entrar a la recámara, la pequeña bestia no se dio por vencida, rascando la madera con las patas y lloriqueando por lo bajo, exigiendo su atención.

—

— ¡John! —exclamó al salir de la ducha y distinguir la pequeña sombra moviéndose al otro lado de su puerta, como un guardia sombrío.

Al oír su voz, una nariz pequeña, negra y húmeda olisqueó por el resquicio y, de inmediato, el llanto y los arañazos volvieron a empezar, con más vehemencia que antes.

— ¡El perro se queda! —respondió el médico desde su propia habitación y, a los pocos segundos, escucharon a la vecina del piso de abajo golpeando el suelo con el palo de una escoba, exigiendo silencio.

El cachorro se sumó al ruido con agudos aullidos y Sherlock maldijo por lo bajo antes de volver al cuarto de baño para buscar los somníferos en el gabinete. Tomó uno, bebiendo agua del grifo, y se tiró sobre la cama sin preocuparse por acomodar las mantas. Estaba demasiado agotado para pensar en otra forma de lidiar con la situación.

—

—Deberíamos ponerle un nombre —comentó John por la mañana, envuelto en la misma bata acolchada del día anterior, mientras se movía por la cocina preparando el desayuno.

Tenía el cabello mojado y parado en todas direcciones y Sherlock supuso que, al ser domingo, no le preocupaba tener que lucir bien para impresionar a _Mary._

El perro estaba acostado sobre un viejo cojín del sofá que ninguno de ellos usaba desde hace años, pero, sólo para probar un punto, al verlo ahí, Sherlock deseó poder arrancárselo y colocarlo en el sitio donde estaba antes. Miró a la criatura con desagrado y ocupó su silla favorita en la mesa de la cocina. De inmediato, el cachorro se puso de pie y trotó en su dirección; tomó un trozo de panceta y lo arrojó a varios metros de distancia para obligarlo a cambiar de curso y funcionó: el perro terminó junto al balcón, _muy_ lejos de él y sus pantuflas.

—Dijiste que _Mary —_ y no, no pronunció el nombre de forma extraña, sólo sonó un poco flemático: quizá iba a enfermarse por haberse empapado el día anterior y por haberse ido a dormir con el cabello mojado y envuelto sólo en una toalla— le buscaría un hogar entre sus amigos.

John batió los huevos que tenía en un sartén usando una espátula de madera y se encogió de hombros.

—También me dijo que no tuviera muchas esperanzas, ¿recuerdas? Así que _deberíamos_ ponerle un nombre —insistió, sin dar el brazo a torcer.

Sherlock suspiró. No se había afeitado y, cuando se tocó el mentón, sintió los primeros rastros de barba rasguñándole los dedos. John colocó una taza de café frente a él y la aceptó sin protestar, dejando que el calor de la porcelana aliviara la sensación de entumecimiento de sus manos. Era domingo: el único día de la semana en que todos los centros de acogida estaban cerrados. Bebió café, se quemó la boca y miró al perro como si hubiera sido su culpa, pero la criatura estaba demasiado ocupada limpiando con la lengua los rastros de grasa que quedaron en la alfombra para prestarle atención. 

—Mañana podrías llevarlo a un centro de adopción y adiós al problema —puntualizó, moviendo la taza en círculos, haciendo que el vaho se levantara en el aire como un remolino. Sopló, creando ondas en el líquido marrón y volvió a beber, ésta vez con mejor suerte.  

John dejó de atender el sartén y lo miró por encima del hombro. Había algo en sus ojos que le dijo a Sherlock que habría problemas. Sonrió por lo bajo: en sus libros, nunca se preocupó mucho por describir las expresiones de Sherrinford, pero solía hacerlo con las del forense Dunne que, en su cabeza, era bastante parecido a John. Esa mirada era una constante en la vida de Sherrinford desde hace tres libros y ni siquiera se había percatado hasta que Molly lo señaló.

—O podría quedarse aquí — _problemas_ —. No hay necesidad de enviarlo a otro lado.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, armando un rompecabezas de posibles conversaciones a raíz de esa pauta dentro de su cabeza: en todas ellas, John insistiría en quedarse con el perro mientras él permanecía terco en que no fuera así. En la mitad, discutirían y dejarían de hablarse hasta que uno cediera ante el otro. En la otra, se mantendrían al margen de la situación hasta que el tiempo dictara la decisión definitiva y, si así era, el perro se quedaría, porque Sherlock no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para echarlo a la calle por su cuenta —no estando sobrio, al menos—. 

—John… —comenzó y se dio cuenta de que acababa de sonar como su madre la tarde anterior, cuando le dijo a su padre que comer tanto jamón no era bueno para su corazón. Si John respondía como el señor Holmes («es mi cumpleaños, querida. En mi cumpleaños, tengo permitido hacer lo que yo quiera, ¿cierto, muchachos?»), azotaría la cabeza contra la mesa—. No lo _quiero_ en _mi_ casa. Menos si lo tienes aquí sólo para congraciarte con… _Mary_ —de nuevo, no pronunció el nombre de manera extraña. Debía ser el clima o su lengua escaldada.

John sujetó la espátula con más fuerza y Sherlock supo que debía tener cuidado si no quería terminar con huevos a medio cocinar en la cabeza: eso podría atraer a la bestia.

—No acepté traerlo a casa por Mary —y ahí estaba, una muestra correcta de cómo debía pronunciarse el nombre, sin pausas ni entonaciones innecesarias: lo haría bien la próxima vez que lo intentara, estaba seguro—. ¿Nunca te cansas de lo mismo? A veces, los cambios son buenos, Sherlock. Tal vez una mascota ayude a animar este sitio.

Ahora, Sherlock se sintió atacado: él se encargaba de darle vida al lugar —aunque la señora Hudson dijera que dispararle a la pared con salvas y pintarla con aerosol amarillo era, curiosamente, lo _opuesto_ , pero eso lo ayudaba a adentrarse en el personaje de Sherrinford, extravagante por naturaleza—.

—Estaba en lo cierto, tienes una crisis de mediana edad —señaló, viendo a John apagar la estufa y tomar dos platos del mueble a su lado para repartir la comida en ellos.

Lo oyó reír de manera nasal y despectiva, intentando quitarle peso a sus palabras, pero también lo vio tensarse y notó el ligero cambio de tonalidad en su cuello y mejillas: estaba avergonzado y a la defensiva, lo que significaba que, al menos hasta cierto punto, Sherlock tenía razón.

Y eso era triste. John ya había pasado por mucho, siendo un veterano de guerra y todo eso. Había tenido suerte de librarse de la lesión psicosomática que comenzó a padecer tras ser herido en batalla y también de recuperar parte de su vida, por más que un porcentaje de su alma extrañara la acción de la lucha en campo abierto. Ahora tenía un trabajo estable en la profesión que amaba desempeñar, la relación con su hermana, siempre tambaleándose en la cuerda floja, era más firme que nunca y poseía una habilidad casi cínica a la hora de relacionarse con otras personas, sobre todo si pertenecían al género femenino. Sherlock estaba seguro de que otros hombres en una situación similar no podían presumir de ser tan afortunados así que, en realidad, no comprendía _qué_ había orillado al doctor Watson a pensar que necesitaba hacer _cambios_ radicales en su vida.

—No estoy pasando por una crisis de mediana edad, Sherlock —contradijo el hombre, sonriendo con algo parecido a la diversión, al colocar los platos con comida sobre la mesa. Sherlock notó la ligera tensión en sus dedos y frunció los labios, intentando tragarse una sonrisa: se preguntó cuándo comenzaría a teñirse el cabello para lucir más joven, cuánto dinero estaría dispuesto a gastar en gimnasios y si contactaría a Mycroft para pedirle tips de dietas. También quiso saber la edad de la afamada Mary: si era quince años menor que John, éste tendría que tragarse sus palabras—. Tengo treinta y seis años, estoy cuatro años por debajo del promedio. Es sólo un perro. Deja de ver cosas donde no las hay.

El problema era que Sherlock solía ver cosas donde _sí_ las había y generalmente eran detalles de los que los demás no eran conscientes, así que, según las estadísticas, era más probable que él tuviera razón y no John.

Cuando el perro le devolvió su atención y se acercó trotando a la mesa, tomó otro trozo de tocino y lo arrojó sin mirar, atinando justo en la mesa de centro de la sala, demasiado alta para que el perro alcanzara la carne, por lo que empezó a llorar, desconsolado, y a arañar con las patas. John puso los ojos en blanco, se levantó y fue a solucionar la vida del perro como aparentemente no podía hacer con la suya. Cuando volvió a la mesa, le regaló a Sherlock una mirada poco amistosa, pero el hombre estaba demasiado ocupado desayunando para hacerse consciente de lo que había pasado.

—Si no tienes una crisis —aventuró, sujetando un trozo de pan al nivel de sus ojos para observar los contornos, sólo por teatralidad. Por el borde, vio a John suspirando, preparándose mentalmente para su insistencia—, ¿por qué de la nada cambiaste tu manera de operar con las mujeres? Hace una semana, tuviste citas relámpago con dos y no llegaste a nada con ninguna, aunque tampoco pareció importarte y, de la nada, apareció Mary —bien, por fin pronunció el nombre como un ser humano normal— e hiciste un esfuerzo por mejorar tu aspecto e incluso le hiciste un _favor_ que podría considerarse caballeresco. Eurus mencionó algo ayer, sobre tomar atajos —no especificó que la conversación había sido sobre la vida amorosa de John, porque sabía que eso sería demasiado para él—: ¿te cansaste de las aventuras y ahora esperas a la esposa perfecta, ideal de los años cincuenta, para colocarla en una casa, pequeña pero cómoda, con un patio lleno de flores y rodeado por una cerca blanca e increíblemente cliché? El perro sólo es la cereza del pastel. Déjame adivinar…

—No adivines nada y, por lo que más quieras, cierra la maldita boca…

—…es enfermera —John bajó el tenedor y puso los ojos en blanco. Frunció el ceño y luego negó con la cabeza, fastidiado. Eso fue respuesta suficiente—. Lo sabía: después de la cirujana Nancy, acerté en que perderías el interés en mujeres de _ese_ tipo —John gruñó y golpeó la mesa con la mano, más en ademán de tocar madera que en uno molesto: Nancy era una mujer apasionada (mucho) que John conoció en el hospital. Tuvieron un par de citas algunos meses atrás y, según él, siempre le dejó en claro que no buscaba algo serio. El problema se dio cuando resultó que ella sí y, cuando John intentó dar por terminadas las cosas, la buena Nancy comenzó a acosarlo, llamando al departamento y, peor, presentándose en él en los momentos menos esperados.

John sólo logró deshacerse de ella al advertirle que solicitaría una orden de restricción que bien podría poner en peligro su licencia médica y Nancy retrocedió, pero dejando una cicatriz en la vida amorosa del médico para siempre: ahora se aseguraba de que sus parejas, uno, no estuvieran locas y, dos, que supieran a la perfección lo que buscaba de ellas desde el comienzo.

Sherlock se preguntó si Mary sabía que John estaba intentando conquistarla en el plan más anticuado posible.

Por fin, John se dio por vecino, colocó los codos en la mesa y se masajeó los ojos con los pulgares. El perro, habiendo terminado con el tocino señuelo de Sherlock, caminó hacia John y, por debajo de la mesa, se acostó sobre sus pies, como si hubiera sentido su incomodidad y buscara aliviarla. Si a Sherlock sólo lo mordía, no tenía interés en saber qué clase de vibras percibía de él.

—Mary ha sido mi amiga durante un tiempo —explicó John, sin verlo a la cara. Sherlock sintió una punzada de _algo_ en el pecho ante la mención de otras amistades de John porque, a diferencia de él, Sherlock sólo tenía un amigo y ese era el hombre que estaba sentado justo frente a él—. Comenzó a trabajar en el hospital hace medio año, aproximadamente, y desde entonces tenemos una buena relación. Es agradable, buena persona y se interesa por los pacientes como nadie que haya conocido. Es divertida, atractiva y…

Sherlock hizo una mueca. El desayuno en su plato se había enfriado y ya no le parecía tan apetecible como antes, pero se obligó a seguir comiendo, sólo para tener la excusa de hacer algo con las manos. El perro dejó a John y caminó hacia él, acomodando el hocico sobre su pantufla y dando pequeños lengüetazos a la tela. Sherlock pensó en patearlo para alejarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que si la criatura no estaba siendo extremista, en realidad no tenía motivos para ahuyentarlo. Aún así, le tiró otro trozo de tocino y el perro se dedicó a comer.

—Has estado buscando una relación con ella desde aquél entonces —supuso, pensando en la hilera de citas que John había tenido desde Navidad: ahora podía verlas como un vago intento de dejar de pensar en la persona que en verdad lo atraía.

A su madre no le gustaría saberse equivocada, pero lo tendría bien merecido por _ver cosas donde no las había._ Se lo diría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

John levantó la cabeza lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y una mirada increíblemente desnuda que Sherlock no supo leer. El médico enarcó una ceja y lo observó como si fuera la encarnación de Khan Noonien Singh a punto de atacar al capitán Kirk —porque Sherlock podía ser un nerd a veces—.

—No exactamente —respondió John, hablando lento, como si temiera revelar demasiado con sus palabras. Sherlock ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender—. Ella salía con alguien y terminaron hace poco. Fue una mala ruptura, así que me ofrecí a estar ahí, para ella, como un amigo, en caso de que lo necesitara. Hemos compartido muchas cosas los últimos meses y, después del incidente con Nancy y las relaciones infructuosas que le siguieron —se encogió de hombros—, pensé «¿por qué no?». Mary es asombrosa.

Sherlock sintió agruras.

—Tan asombrosa que merece que cuides un perro en su nombre —protestó, volviendo a la raíz del problema porque resultaba conveniente como cambio de tema.

John hizo una mueca y se tocó la cara. Después, se dedicó a picar el contenido de su plato con el tenedor.

—Si te empeñas en verlo así, está bien, sí. Pero _quiero_ un cambio, _necesito_ un cambio, Sherlock, _por favor,_ así que el perro se queda. Si te parece justo, puedes elegir el nombre, sólo asegúrate de que sea pronunciable.

Sherlock separó los labios, listo para volver a protestar, pero el hombre lucía tan abatido repentinamente, que un nudo de aprehensión en la boca del estómago le dijo que, _quizá,_ no era el mejor momento.

Bajó la mirada al suelo y el perro levantó la cabeza, como si supiera que Sherlock estaba pensando en él con demasiada atención. Tenía los ojos más azules del mundo y una expresión tan desoladoramente tierna, que algo tibio se instaló en su pecho, igual a la sensación que tuvo el día anterior, al dejarse abrazar por su padre y sujetar la mano de Eurus.

—Tiberius —dijo y el perro levantó las orejas, interesado. Meneó la cola un par de veces, como si supiera que acababa de ser nombrado y lo que eso significaba.

John rió, dando la impresión de sentirse aliviado por la aceptación de Sherlock.

—De acuerdo. No es tan escandaloso como lo que imaginé que elegirías, así que está bien.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco. El perro comenzó a morderle las pantuflas y reconsideró su decisión de no patearlo…

—Aun así, si _Mary_ —volvió a pronunciar el nombre de forma pomposa, pero ésta vez podía culpar a una mordida de _Tiberius_ acertada justo en el empeine— le encuentra un hogar, se larga.

John se encogió de hombros y Sherlock supuso que le pediría a la mujer que no se esforzara. Los odió a ambos.

—

A las dos de la tarde, el timbre del departamento sonó y, desde su habitación, Sherlock escuchó los ladridos emocionados del perro y las frases de John, pidiéndole que guardara silencio porque _Sherlock estaba escribiendo_ —si eso lo hizo sonreír, nadie tenía que saberlo—.

Entrelazó los dedos frente al ordenador, haciendo crujir las falanges, y fijó la mirada en las palabras que componían el último diálogo de Sherrinford, que le había tomado _demasiado_ tiempo escribir, ya que seguía sin poder sacarse de la cabeza todas las predicciones que su familia había hecho sobre la nueva trama y debía hacer pausas cada vez que se daba cuenta de que estaba siguiendo, de manera inconsciente, alguno de los hilos planteados por Eurus o Mycroft: a éstas alturas, terminaría escribiendo un libro para ellos y no para sí mismo, con las pinceladas frías de su hermana sobre las relaciones entre los personajes y los toques manipuladores de Mycroft en el entrelazado de las escenas.

Cerró los ojos un instante y negó con la cabeza, intentando sumergirse de nuevo en Sherrinford y su forma de operar, dejando atrás todo lo demás.

Yo _soy Sherrinford Altamont…_ Yo _soy Sherrinford…_ Yo _Soy…_ Yo…

Colocó los dedos sobre el teclado y retomó el diálogo, explicando las pistas que el detective consultor había encontrado en la vieja finca familiar sobre la desaparición de su hermana y a dónde lo estaban llevando, el forense Dunne habiéndose tomado un tiempo del trabajo para acompañar a su _amigo_ en la investigación del caso que lo tenía tan perturbado.

Cuando Sherrinford guardó silencio, haciendo una pausa necesaria para tragarse la horda arrebatadora de emociones que sentía en el pecho, pero que no conseguían salir al exterior como hubiera pasado con cualquier otra persona, Dunne pareció saberlo con sólo mirarlo y Sherlock lo hizo dar un paso al frente y colocar una mano en el hombro de su compañero en un obvio gesto de apoyo, porque eso era lo que haría una persona como Dunne, alguien como John…

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa diminuta que no llegaba a ser una expresión del todo; sintiendo que el momento era el correcto, hizo que su personaje principal la repitiera y que sus ojos, tan grises como la marea, se encontraran con los de Dunne, cuya mano seguía fija en él, ejerciendo ligera presión. Sherrinford abrió la boca, listo para declarar que estaba preparado para seguir armando el rompecabezas del caso, cuando una risa femenina perforó los oídos de Sherlock en el mundo real, sacándolo del ensimismamiento de la historia.

La hoja a medio llenar en Word apareció en su campo de visión y todo a su alrededor se convirtió en un revoltijo de sensaciones de imágenes. Dejó de contemplar la finca de los Altamont como si se encontrara de pie en medio de la sala de estar, y se descubrió, de golpe, de vuelta en su habitación, sentado frente al escritorio, con los oídos llenos a rebosar del chapoteo de la lluvia al otro lado de la ventana. Ladeó la cabeza y contempló las palabras en la página, tardando varios segundos en volver a darles significado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había logrado sumergirse por completo en un _instante_ de las vidas de sus personajes y, tan rápido como llegó, desapareció. La frustración no tardó en llegar, haciendo que quisiera arrancarse el cabello a tirones.

Se tocó el rostro con dedos fríos y, envuelto en una bata acolchada y marrón, se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar en círculos por la habitación, viendo, de vez en cuando, la pantalla expectante del ordenador: sabía que ahora Sherrinford y Dunne tendrían que investigar el paradero de la vieja ama de llaves de la familia Altamont, la única persona con vida que podía ofrecerles información sobre la forma en que la hermana menor de Sherrinford desapareció cuando eran niños, pero, por más que maquinó las escenas dentro de su mente, encontrar las palabras para empezar a describirlas fue lo que falló.

 _Todas_ las oraciones parecían correctas y, al mismo tiempo, _ninguna_ lo era.

Pasó saliva y, al volver a escuchar la risa de la visita de John, sumada a los ladridos de Tiberius, decidió que podía tomar un descanso, por lo que cerró el ordenador —quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria— y tomó la taza vacía junto al aparato para ir a la cocina a buscar más café.

De nuevo, la sensación de que _algo_ faltaba en la trama le atenazó la garganta y se maldijo con un gruñido. Apenas notó que había cruzado el corredor desde la recámara hasta la cocina cuando escuchó un grito estrangulado de emoción y John murmuró un «por todos los cielos», de esos que sólo usaba cuando Sherlock hacía algo que le colmaba el vaso. Sólo para estar seguro, miró hacia abajo para confirmar si llevaba pantalones… y así era.

Tiberius corrió hacia él y comenzó a mordisquear los cordones desatados de su bata. Sherlock lo observó hasta que John se aclaró la garganta, obligándolo a ver al frente: de inmediato, sus ojos se fijaron en la mujer rubia de pie junto al doctor, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos demasiado brillosos. Una gran sonrisa destellaba en sus labios, detrás de los cuales no podían esconderse del todo dos hileras de dientes perfectos. Sherlock la miró de pies a cabeza y después a John, que intentaba, de la forma más disimulada posible, fajarse la camisa y alisar el desastre de cabello que le coronaba la cabeza.

Una sonrisa pequeña se plantó en los labios del autor, sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Su madre había estado _tan_ equivocada. Y, sorpresivamente, Eurus también, cosa que en verdad era extraña. Si en algún momento ambas llegaban a ver a esos dos juntos, se darían cuenta de que habían sido cortados por las mismas tijeras y enhebrados uno para el otro: nunca en su vida había visto a John con alguien y pensado _ella es la persona correcta_ justo como una voz en su cabeza le decía en ese momento. Tuvo que tomar aire por la boca ante la sorpresa, sintiendo un vacío anormal en la boca del estómago.

John se rascó la mejilla, mirando al suelo con aire incómodo. Sherlock quiso reír al percatarse de que su malestar estaba más relacionado al hecho de haber perdido el toque principesco, por el que tanto se había esforzado el día anterior, ante su visita, que a la presencia de su compañero de piso en la habitación.

—Sherlock, ella es Mary Morstan —explicó, haciendo un esfuerzo infructuoso por sonar como de costumbre—, la _amiga_ de la que te hablé —hizo énfasis en la palabra «amiga» de una forma que le dejó en claro al otro que agregar _la amiga a la que pretendes conquistar tras su relación fallida y a la que quieres convertir en la madre de tus futuros hijos_ sería una pésima idea.

Separó los labios, esperando averiguar por ósmosis qué decir, pero la mujer se adelantó, dando un paso al frente en medio de los gruñidos de Tiberius, que seguía deshilachando los cordones de la bata del escritor, y estirando la mano.

— ¡Es un placer! —dijo, con tanta jovialidad que Sherlock se vio obligado a levantar una ceja. Aunque la mayoría de las citas anteriores de John sabían que era un escritor famoso, nunca, ninguna, se mostró tan entusiasmada al conocerlo. De hecho, siempre daban la impresión de querer mandarlo a Mordor para poder quedarse el departamento sólo para ellas y el médico—. John habla _todo el tiempo_ de ti y me moría por conocerte. Soy fan de tus novelas. Las he leído todas. A veces intento que John me dé spoilers, pero siempre se niega —miró a John con falsa molestia y el hombre se encogió de hombros, como si fuera una gracia. Sherlock creyó que estaba siendo ridículo y se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. Mary suspiró, intentando mantener su emoción a raya—. _Adoro_ al doctor Dunne, es mi personaje favorito.

_Oh, por supuesto…_

Sherlock respiró profundo y estrechó la mano de la mujer, cuyos dedos temblaban un poco. Al menos, su entusiasmo parecía haberla privado de notar el cabello despeinado del novelista, la sombra de barba que le cubría la mitad de la cara y el estado desaliñado en el que se encontraba; John, por otro lado, parecía dispuesto a encerrarlo en un closet hasta que encontrara una combinación de ropa adecuada, sobre todo ahora que Tiberius parecía dispuesto a arruinarle la bata. 

—Es un placer, Mary —dijo, aunque no estaba seguro de ser sincero.

La mujer soltó su mano y dio un paso hacia atrás para colocarse junto a John, que la miró con algo encendido en los ojos. Mary entrelazó los dedos frente a su rostro y frunció los labios, esforzándose por mitigar la sonrisa que aún le decoraba la cara.

—Oh, sí, yo —dijo ella, bailando un poco en su sitio hasta que su cerebro pareció poder enviarle la señal al resto de su cuerpo de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta, junto a la cual descansaban varias bolsas de compras— le decía a John que me sentí culpable por obligarlo a atender al perro que yo encontré…

—No es ninguna molestia, Mar…

—Deja que la mujer hable, John —siseó Sherlock, sintiendo que Tiberius había trasladado su atención de los cordones de la bata al dobladillo de su pantalón, del que tiraba con fuerza, gruñendo y jadeando.

Movió discretamente la pierna, consiguiendo derribar al animal de espaldas en la alfombra, pero la criatura no se dio por vencida y comenzó a mordisquear la suela de su pantufla, arrancándosela del pie para sujetarla con las fauces y llevarla, de inmediato, bajo el sofá. Sherlock sintió una vena palpitándole en la sien y, a su lado, John rió por lo bajo, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

—Bueno, eso es muy amable, pero aun así —siguió diciendo la mujer, sin prestar atención al barullo, sacando una pequeña cama de perro de una de las bolsas para mostrársela a los dos hombres. Sherlock ladeó la cabeza, contemplando el acolchado cojín azul que descansaba en medio de una cesta de mimbre, y la sonrisa de John sólo se ensanchó—, quise contribuir con algo, así que apenas tuve la oportunidad ésta mañana, fui a conseguir todo lo que el chico pudiera necesitar. ¿Cuál dijiste que es su nombre? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a John, al inclinarse para colocar la cama de perro en un rincón, lo más alejado posible del balcón, por el que se colaba la frialdad del clima.

—Tiberius. Sherlock lo eligió.

John fue hacia ella para ayudarla; Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco —claro, porque acomodar una cama de perro necesitaba toda la mano de obra disponible—. Colocó la taza vacía en la mesa de la cocina y fue hacia el sofá; metió la mano por debajo, intentando rescatar su zapato. Una lengua tibia y húmeda se encontró con sus nudillos, obligándolo a hacer una mueca de repulsión. Logró sujetar la pantufla y, en cuanto tiró de ella, el perro la retuvo con los colmillos y aló. Sherlock bufó por lo bajo: no estaba de humor para eso.

Mary volvió a reír. Tenía una de esas risas contagiosas que uno no se cansaba de oír, aun tratándose de alguien con genes Holmes.

—Es tan lindo. Aun así, mientras sea un cachorro, podemos llamarlo algo corto, como _Tib_ —propuso, yendo a buscar otras bolsas de compras una vez la cama quedó colocada junto al librero.

Sherlock, de rodillas en el suelo, combatiendo con el perro por su zapatilla de dormir, lo estaba llamando de todas las maneras posibles, aunque ninguna _corta_ ni _linda._ Su madre lo mandaría a lavarse la boca con jabón si fuera consciente de su sinapsis actual.

—John dijo que le buscarías un hogar entre tus conocidos —recordó, intentando no sonar demasiado exigente, tras dar un fuerte tirón a la pantufla y arrancársela a Tiberius, que comenzó a gimotear con insistencia. Sherlock colocó el zapato en su sitio y se incorporó, sintiéndose como si acabara de librar una batalla contra un titán y no contra una _cosa_ que no medía ni cincuenta centímetros—. ¿Has tenido suerte con eso?

John lo fulminó con la mirada, pero, al sentir su pantufla empapada —y sin querer saber _de qué_ —, Sherlock no le dio importancia.

Mary levantó la mirada y suspiró, luciendo apenada.

—Lo lamento, no —contestó—. No he podido hablar con todos ellos y a los pocos a los que les pregunté me dijeron que no están interesados. Pero tal vez podemos tomar fotografías y subirlas a las redes sociales. Quizá encontremos a algún interesado, sobre todo ahora que tenemos buenas referencias: un perro que compartió techo con Sherlock Holmes —y, a pesar de que lo dijo como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, para el escritor no sonó bien. Nada bien, de hecho.

Hizo una mueca y John rió. Tiberius siguió lloriqueando… hasta que recordó el cordón de la bata de Sherlock, que colgaba precariamente junto a su escondite, y comenzó a tirar de él otra vez. Sherlock respiró profundo.

—Siempre puede quedarse aquí —puntualizó John, mirando al otro hombre con intención. 

—O no —protestó Sherlock, devolviendo el gesto.

Mary rió y se sacudió las manos en los pantalones. Aún llevaba una bufanda de color azul alrededor del cuello y estaba envuelta en una esponjosa chaqueta oscura. Cada vez que respiraba, una nube de vaho salía de sus labios. La calefacción de Baker Street llevaba años fallando, pero ellos estaban tan acostumbrados, que casi no le daban importancia. John le tocó el brazo y, con la mano libre, señaló la cocina.

—Gracias por preocuparte por nosotros, Mary —dijo, sonando como todo un caballero (uno desaliñado y que sólo olía a jabón y no a su costosa colonia seductora, en opinión de Sherlock) —. ¿Puedo ofrecerte una taza de café, ya que te tomaste el tiempo de venir hasta aquí?   

Mary miró a Sherlock y sonrió.

—Si no es molestia —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

John la guió a la mesa de la cocina, donde retiró una silla para ayudarla a sentarse y ella le respondió con otra sonrisa. Sherlock hizo una mueca: _su_ silla era la mejor de todas y, obvio, John lo sabía, así que tuvo que ofrecérsela a su invitada. Ok, estaba bien, podía soportarlo, exactamente de la misma forma en que estaba tolerando los tirones y gruñidos del animal que seguía sin querer en su casa.

John puso la cafetera a funcionar y, mientras la habitación se llenaba lentamente con el delicioso aroma tan conocido que de inmediato evocaba una sensación de calor, señaló con un dedo el corredor que conducía a las habitaciones.

—Mientras esto está listo, ¿te importa si _vamos_ a cambiarnos? No esperábamos visitas y no es correcto atenderlas estando en _bata_ —siseó, observando a Sherlock como si su aspecto ofendiera a la reina y no a su prospecto de conquista.

Mary alzó las manos en son de paz, siempre sonriendo.

—Oh, sí, claro. Lo siento, esto fue mi culpa por no llamar antes de venir, pero quise darme prisa. No sabía en qué situación te encontraría con el pequeño _Tib_ , así que no planeé las cosas correctamente.

John sonrió, encantador, como siempre.

—No hay problema, Mary —dijo, asegurándose de sonar honesto. Sherlock sintió agruras: la ventaja de ser amigo del doctor Watson era que, ya que no intentaba ligárselo, el hombre nunca se privaba de mostrarle su lado más mierda, uno que, por supuesto, las mujeres que le gustaban nunca verían. Eurus podría escribir un libro al respecto, ya que siempre se había mostrado interesada en los aspectos del comportamiento humano y sus causas—. ¿Vamos, Sherlock?

El hombre se encogió de hombros y John hizo un gesto todavía más insistente. Puso los ojos en blanco y echó a andar hacia su habitación; Tiberius hizo el intento de seguirlo, pero se quedó a medio camino cuando Mary lo atrapó y arrulló entre sus brazos. El perro le lamió el mentón y ella se echó a reír. Cuando Sherlock caminó junto a John, el hombre le dio un apremiante empujón hacia su recámara y cerró la puerta por él antes de irse a su propia habitación. Sherlock miró la puerta cerrada como si fuera una grosería materializada y, en vez de vestirse, se tiró en la cama, malhumorado.

Intentó pensar, nuevamente, en la mejor forma de continuar con su historia para no tener que ir a jugar al mal tercio con la feliz pareja, pero el aroma del perfume de Mary, dulce y gentil, se había impregnado en la habitación y aún podía sentirlo en la nariz. Por un instante, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en el doctor Dunne gravitando de Sherrinford hacia alguien más y eso puso una traba en la trama circulando en su cabeza: si eso pasaba, todo el hilo de la historia se rompería en mil pedazos, porque ya no podía haber un Sherrinford funcionando sin un Johann.

Hundió el rostro en la almohada e intentó convencerse de que esa idea no tenía que materializarse, pero, ahora, su mente estaba maquinando, en su contra, nuevos personajes que involucrar en el argumento de la hermana desaparecida de Altamont, de tal forma que, sin cambiar demasiadas cosas, incluso lograría desbaratar las teorías que Eurus y Mycroft lanzaron en su contra el día anterior.

Ahora tendría que hacerlo, ¿cierto? Porque antes pidió una manera de cerrarles la boca a sus hermanos y el universo se la había lanzado a la cara en la forma de un perro vagabundo incrustado en su mundo por la mano de Mary Morstan.

—

Quince minutos después, John golpeó con los nudillos la puerta de la habitación y Sherlock respondió con un gruñido. La imagen de _Marina Reilly_ estaba gravada al rojo vivo en su mente y su rol entre Sherrinford y Dunne, casi definido, hilándose, poco a poco, con la trama de la hermana desaparecida —no tan desaparecida, ahora, gracias al cambio en el guion—, por lo que no tenía tiempo que desperdiciar respondiendo verbalmente.

—Estamos esperándote —informó el médico, sin ser capaz de ocultar la irritación en su voz—. Mary quiere hacerte algunas preguntas, si no te importa —y era obvio que más valía que no le importara, porque, sino, se encontraría con la furia de un veterano de guerra recién devuelto de Afganistán con muchos asuntos emocionales con los que no había terminado de lidiar—. Sacamos la tarta que tu madre envió —Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, porque esa era la última carta bajo la manga que John podía usar para convencerlo de salir.

— ¡Largo, John! ¡Estoy planeando! —exclamó, masajeándose las sienes con los dedos.

Haber cambiado la mitad de la trama de un libro que ya había escrito en su mayoría era más agobiante de lo que pensó en un principio, pero satisfactorio porque, para su sorpresa, funcionaría. Funcionaría para abofetear las horribles muecas de gusto de su familia, que creía tener a sus personajes asimilados mucho mejor que él.

John gruñó y volvió a golpear la puerta, ésta vez con la palma abierta.

— ¡Está bien! —exclamó—. ¿Tienes idea de lo maleducado que eres? —y Sherlock pudo oírlo alejándose de la habitación. Hizo una mueca y rodó sobre el colchón, mirando el techo.

La habitación estaba tan fría, que podía sentir los huesos congelados y adoloridos. Flexionó las piernas y se ovilló en la cama, metiendo las manos bajo las almohadas en un vago intento de calentarlas.

Marina le sonrió de nuevo, en su imaginación, intentando seducirlo, convencerlo de que sería un personaje maravilloso y ahí, de pie en medio del detective Altamont y el doctor Dunne, encajaba a la perfección, aunque sus contornos estaban más difuminados que los de los otros dos.

Tal vez sería buena idea agregar un perro a la historia también, no uno como Tiberius, pequeño, enclenque y molesto, sino uno como el de Victor, adulto, entrenado y eficiente, digno de acompañar a un detective que no tenía tiempo para cordones mordidos y lloriqueos bajo los sillones, todo un sabueso…

Se mordió los labios y volvió a rodar sobre la cama. Una emoción que no había sentido desde que incluyó a Johann en la trama le palpitó en la boca del estómago, haciéndolo sentir como si tuviera mariposas en las entrañas.

Sintiéndose ridículo, se incorporó y fue hacia el armario, sólo para satisfacer una de las necesidades básicas de John, a quien precisaba de su lado si quería hostigarlo comentando sus nuevas ideas. Se puso ropa decente, pero cómoda y vieja, e incluso hizo el intento de peinarse, aunque los rizos negros siguieron tan incontrolables como siempre, rebotando a ambos lados de su cara. Se puso desodorante y, cambiando las pantuflas que Tiberius había arruinado por unas diferentes, salió de la recámara, apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

En cuanto el ruido de sus pasos inundó el corredor, escuchó el susurro apresurado de las patas de Tiberius arrastrándose sobre la madera y, pronto, la bola de pelo gris apareció por una esquina, agitando las orejas hasta que llegó a él. De inmediato, el animal apoyó las patas delanteras en la rodilla de Sherlock, levantándose cuanto podía, y comenzó a batir la lengua con desesperación, suplicando atención. Sherlock se obligó a respirar profundo, se inclinó y le tocó la cabeza, rascando hasta que el perro se dejó caer de vuelta al suelo, permitiéndole caminar. Cuando se alejó, Tiberius gimoteó y se apresuró a seguirlo.

Cuando dobló la esquina, entrando a la cocina, encontró a John con una expresión de pocos amigos, mirando de antemano el punto exacto donde apareció su cara, sujetando la mano de una sonriente Mary, que de inmediato soltó los dedos del doctor sobre la mesa para atender a Tiberius, que había saltado contra su pierna, intentando morderle los jeans sin mucho éxito. Sherlock enarcó una ceja. La cocina olía a café y a la costosa colonia de John y, por un instante, quiso reír, pero se contuvo: ya habría tiempo para burlarse.

—Creí que estabas _planeando_ —siseó John.

—Incluso los genios necesitamos un descanso de vez en cuando, doctor Watson —puntualizó, sonando pomposo a propósito, y Mary se echó a reír, levantando al perro para colocarlo en sus piernas y rascarle las orejas con más comodidad.

—Ustedes me recuerdan tanto al detective Altamont y el doctor Dunne —comentó, mientras Sherlock rodeaba la mesa para ir a la alacena y buscar una taza nueva, ya que la suya había sido depositada en el fregadero. Tomó una de las favoritas de John (porque eso era lo justo, después de que él le ofreciera _su_ silla a Mary) y la llenó con café hasta el borde, casi quemándose los dedos. Buscó la crema y el azúcar, prestando parcial atención a lo que Mary dijo a continuación—: ¿Han estado alguna vez en ésas convenciones de cosplay? Ambos son personajes muy populares entre los asistentes. Muchos se disfrazan y actúan como ellos. Es asombroso. Hace dos años tuve la oportunidad de fotografiarme con un chico vestido de Altamont.

—Oh, ¿enserio? —Preguntó John, interesado—. ¿Te gusta asistir a esas convenciones, Mary? A Sherlock lo han invitado un par de veces a las ruedas de prensa, pero siempre las rechaza.

Sherlock batió el contenido de la taza con un agitador —que no sabía si pertenecía a su material de laboratorio, pero, ya que no lo había usado en mucho tiempo para hacer experimentos, no le dio importancia— y se encogió de hombros.

—Escribo por gusto, no por atención —informó, desinteresado.

Mary rió y Tiberius ladró. John hizo una mueca nada impresionada.

—En realidad, nunca había ido a una, pero mi ex-pareja —Sherlock casi pudo oír los engranajes en la cabeza de John chocando entre ellos de disgusto, por lo que tuvo que dar media vuelta para ocultar una sonrisa— estaba bastante interesado en los libros de James Moriarty —fue el turno de Sherlock de hacer una mueca (y quemarse la boca con el café) y el de John para reír.

Jim Moriarty era el rival declarado de Sherlock Holmes. Autor de best-sellers policiacos al igual que él, pero contados desde el punto de vista del criminal, que _siempre_ se salía con la suya sin que alguien pudiera hacer siquiera el intento de evitarlo. El público de ambos estaba bastante dividido y, de vez en cuando, los fans de ambos se involucraban en feroces discusiones sobre quién era mejor: si Sherlock, por su crudeza y certeza al resolver los casos, enfrentando a los villanos con la justicia, o Moriarty, por su cinismo y frialdad al describir el mundo actual. Sherlock había dejado de prestarles atención, pero, de vez en cuando, la curiosidad era más fuerte que él y caía en la tentación de vigilar los proyectos de Moriarty… que seguramente hacia lo mismo con él. Se habían encontrado personalmente un par de ocasiones y el disgusto que sentía uno por el otro había quedado más que claro.

A John, por supuesto, todo le causaba mucha gracia, excepto cuando leía las terribles críticas de Sebastian Moran, el fan número uno de Moriarty, a los trabajos de Sherlock, entonces, el autor podía pasar horas escuchando a su compañero de piso y amigo despotricando sobre la falta de buen juicio de algunas personas.

»—Lo acompañé a una firma de autógrafos de Jim en la convención y me encontré con todo éste mundo de fanáticos. Por un momento, me sentí tan emocionada que deseé que en tus novelas hubiera más personajes femeninos con los que identificarse —explicó ella, haciendo algo parecido a un puchero, fijando los ojos azules en el rostro de Sherlock, que había dado media vuelta y descansaba, apoyado en el mueble a sus espaldas.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada, ya que era la primera vez que oían algo así: sus libros no carecían de presencia femenina. Había varios personajes destacables, como la asistente del doctor Dunne, Holland, el ama de llaves de Sherrinford, la señora Thompson, y ocasionales recursos, como la seductora asesina Milene Larson, con la que el detective consultor tenía una relación complicada —y, no, definitivamente no tenía correlación con sus ganas de extirparse culpas sobre su fallido amorío con Irene Adler, que nunca pudo llegar a _algo_ , gracias a sus propias elecciones—.

—Milene es un gran personaje —protestó Sherlock, sentándose a la mesa aunque, en un principio, su intención había sido sólo ir por café y volver a la recámara a divagar.

Recordó el único beso que compartió con Irene, la sensación de bruma que le invadió el pecho y su retroceso cobarde mientras ella lo miraba como si fuera el primer hombre que consiguió romperle el corazón… En sus historias, Milene apuñaló a Altamont entre las costillas en una ocasión, justo en el mismo sitio donde Sherlock sintió un golpe de aprehensión al dejar atrás su relación. Irene y él nunca volvieron a hablar. Sospechaba que los encuentros furtivos entre Milene y el detective consultor eran una súplica callada, que, esperaba, llegara a los ojos correctos, si estos dejaban de odiarlo lo suficiente para echar un vistazo a lo único que alguien como Sherlock se había animado a compartir con el mundo…

John bufó. Sujetó el aza de la taza que tenía delante y golpeó la porcelana un par de veces contra la superficie de la mesa.  

—Por supuesto que no —contradijo y Sherlock lo miró, enarcando las cejas. John sabía que Milene era un reflejo de Irene, quien nunca le agradó—. Es una mujer fatal —comentó, mirándolo a los ojos con un aire de sabelotodo. Sherlock ladeó la cabeza, contemplando el iris azul de su amigo: Irene también lo era y eso la convertía en una obra de arte increíblemente atractiva y _aterradora_ —. Cada vez que aparece, mete a Altamont en un sinfín de problemas —agregó John y Sherlock tuvo la impresión de que, más que de Milene, estaba hablando de la mujer que la inspiró.

—Porque es un recurso literario —dijo Sherlock, hablando bajo.

Toda la incomodidad de su pasado se había trasladado al presente, recordándole todos los puntos donde se había equivocado, todas las amistades que había destrozado y las vidas de otros de las que se había extirpado. Aunque estaba acompañado por dos personas —y un perro— se sintió infinitamente solo.

Mary rascó las orejas de Tiberius, que cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Milene es un personaje impresionante, pero no muchas mujeres podemos identificarnos con ella. Es demasiado —hizo una floritura con la mano, como intentando encontrar la palabra correcta, pero, al final, hizo una mueca y bufó, negando con la cabeza—. Algo más sencillo, pero efectivo, una mujer más _común,_ sería genial, es decir, no todas podemos ir por la vida con tacones de doce centímetros, un fuete en la mano y una piel de zorro rodeándonos los hombros (y, Dios, eso es algo que, como amante de los animales, no puedo perdonarle al personaje: ¿puedes hacer algo al respecto?) —Sherlock hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

John miró a la mujer como si, por primera vez, le hubiera encontrado un defecto.

— ¿Te preocupan más las pieles animales que usa Milene Larson que el hábito de Sherrinford de colocar cabezas _humanas_ en su congelador y ojos en el microondas? —preguntó, hablando como si le pareciera inverosímil. Sherlock lo miró de la misma manera, ya que era la primera vez que lo oía quejarse de eso.

Mary se encogió de hombros.

—Ese es un detalle que hace a Sherrinford único —respondió.

—Gracias —agregó Sherlock. Mary le sonrió.

—Pero la crueldad animal, eso sí que no lo soporto —negó con la cabeza, como si le pareciera repulsivo.

Sherlock le dio una palmada en la mano —John lo miró como si quisiera cortársela con el cuchillo para mantequilla—.

—Haré algo al respecto, Mary, querida —prometió, porque sabía que a Milene no se le caería la cabeza ni dejaría de ser ella si su autor le quitaba la piel de zorro que acostumbraba llevar alrededor del cuello y era, más que nada, una alusión a su astucia y don para escabullirse de las situaciones más riesgosas—. Sobre ambas cosas, de hecho. Planeo incorporar un nuevo personaje a la trama —los miró a los ojos, distinguiendo reacciones dicotómicas: las cejas de Mary se alzaron hasta las raíces del cabello dorado que le coronaba la cabeza. El interés y la anticipación le contorsionaron el rostro de una forma que le confirió más luz a sus facciones y John sólo parpadeó, enarcando una ceja y frunciendo los labios como si le hubieran ofrecido probar wasabi puro. Sherlock lo sintió moverse un poco en la silla junto a la suya, quizá orientándose más en su dirección y, cuando lo miró directo al rostro, John le dedicó una expresión de _no puedo creerlo_ antes de contemplar a Mary.

— ¿Y estás seguro de que quieres hablarlo _aquí_ y _ahora_? —preguntó, luchando por parecer delicado. Fue el turno de Mary de enarcar una ceja—. Es decir: has corrido a la señora Hudson cuando tienes prisa por hablarme de tus ideas. A Molly no se las cuentas, por más que insista, y has librado batallas campales contra tu familia cuando quieren opinar sobre tus libros.

Mary separó los labios y miró a John, fingiendo indignación.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, _amigo_ —protestó—. Mi autor _favorito_ se siente libre de hablar enfrente de mí de _mis_ libros predilectos y tú me tiras al fango.

Sherlock sonrió cuando John se cubrió la mitad del rostro con una mano, avergonzado.

—Lo siento, Mary —se apresuró a decir—. Es que Sherlock es especial: no habla de sus tramas con cualquiera y… —Mary bufó, aparentando molestia, pero después se echó a reír. Un ligero rubor apenado le cubrió las mejillas, pero John apenas pareció notarlo—. Es muy receloso cuando se trata de ellas.

—Obviamente, no tanto como tú, John, al parecer —intervino el escritor, sintiendo el burbujeo de algo tibio en el pecho. Lo ignoró. Fue turno del médico de ponerse rojo hasta el pelo. Sherlock miró a Mary—. Pero no tengo problemas en hablar del nuevo personaje contigo, de hecho, me vendría bien una opinión femenina, ya que se trata de una mujer. Un posible interés romántico para el doctor Dunne —explicó, atento a las expresiones de los otros dos, una vez más.

Éstas no fueron las mismas de antes: en ésta ocasión, la emoción en el rostro de Mary decayó y la perplejidad se hizo una con la cara de John, cuya mandíbula hubiera caído al piso de no haberla tenido fija. Sherlock se sintió confundido al verlos intercambiar una mirada y, de pronto, tuvo la impresión de haberse perdido de algo. El cambio fue extraño, así que siguió mirándolos hasta que no pudo más y se obligó a preguntar si pasaba algo. Rodeó la taza de café con las manos, intentando controlar la duda que le hacía temblar los dedos.

Mary hizo una mueca, obviamente pasando saliva con dificultad, como si repentinamente sintiera la boca seca. John se tocó el cabello, como solía hacer cuando se sentía incómodo, y Sherlock lo vio humedecerse los labios con la punta de la lengua.

Afuera, seguía lloviendo y, de nuevo, fue consciente de la caída constante de las gotas de agua contra la edificación que los rodeaba. Cada paf-paf, sonaba como el estallido de una bomba atómica en su sobre estimulada cóclea.

Tiberius se había quedado dormido en el regazo de Mary, que deslizó una mano por el pelaje gris distraídamente, como si eso la ayudara a ordenar las palabras que, obviamente, cruzaban su mente a una velocidad asombrosa.

—No es nada malo —explicó ella, mirando a John como en busca de apoyo, pero éste había decidido centrar su atención en la colección de matraces de laboratorio que Sherlock tenía en la repisa inferior del librero, en la sala, al otro lado de la cocina—. Es sólo que John y yo solemos hablar mucho de las tramas de tus libros en nuestros ratos libres y teníamos la teoría de que… —respiró profundo, antes de que una sonrisa avergonzada le curvara los labios y se atreviera a mirar a Sherlock con ojos apenados—. De que _hay_ algo entre Sherrinford y Johann —terminó por fin, haciendo una mueca similar a la de alguien que se prepara para recibir una pelota de baloncesto contra la cara.

Sherlock separó los labios, volviendo a observar a uno y a otro, aunque John seguía rehuyendo sus ojos. Finalmente, se obligó a beber algo de café y, mirando a la mujer —ya que su amigo parecía haber huido al otro lado del arcoíris para buscar una olla con doblones de oro—, sólo musitó:

— ¿Ustedes también? —entonces, John lo miró y, fastidiado, se obligó a dar un resumen de las teorías de su familia a las que se vio expuesto el día anterior.

—

—Desde el primer momento, ellos tuvieron mucha química —comentó Mary, minutos después, cuando el ambiente se relajó un poco tras la sorpresa.

El reloj estaba por marcar las tres de la tarde, por lo que John se puso de pie para sacar los contenedores con comida que la señora Holmes les había enviado. Sirvió un par de platos y los colocó, uno por uno, en el microondas, haciendo que la habitación se llenara con el olor de comida casera caliente.

Tiberius levantó la cabeza, interesado, pero, al percatarse de que nadie le prestaba atención, volvió a hundirse en el regazo de la enfermera.

—Son amigos —dijo Sherlock, sintiéndose bastante neutral: entre los amigos debía haber cierta química, ¿no?, como pasaba con él y John, de lo contrario, serían rivales, como ocurría con Jim.

Mary frunció los labios.

—Sí, pero ha habido cosas —insistió—. Como la forma en que  Sherrinford lo mira, tan atento a todas sus reacciones, o la forma en que Johann se arriesga sin importarle su propia seguridad cuando la vida de Sherrinford peligra. No actúan así con nadie más.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, mirando los alrededores. De pronto, se sentía sumergido en _The Twilight Zone_.

—Sí, pero eso es lo que los compañeros hacen uno por otro —miró a John—. ¿O no es así?

John lo vio por encima del hombro.

—Sí, pero _no._ Siempre tuve la impresión de que había _algo_ entre ellos, pero nunca me atreví a preguntarte porque no quería hacerte sentir incómodo. Creí que se resolvería con el paso del tiempo y supongo que así será, ahora que por fin decidiste aclarar la duda general, haciendo que Dunne tenga una relación con una _mujer_ , pero muchos nos hicimos a la idea de que Sherrinford y él… —siguió trabajando, dejando la frase en el aire.

Sherlock lo miró, impresionado.

— ¿Muchos? —preguntó—. _¿Hicimos?_

John se encogió de hombros. Mary sonrió, con ojos brillantes.

—Ellos son almas gemelas —comentó y John bufó, pero no la contradijo—. Aunque son novelas policiacas, hay un romance escondido bajo las palabras, al menos, eso lo que siempre he pensado y me gustaría que siguiera así —luego, miró a Sherlock como si lo hubiera ofendido—. ¡Pero el autor eres tú! ¡Y cualquiera que sea tu decisión, la respeto! Seguiré leyendo las aventuras de esos dos, pase lo que pase —y Sherlock tuvo la impresión de que estuvo a punto de dibujar una X sobre su corazón a manera de promesa, pero se contuvo, quizá para no volver la situación más incómoda.

John retiró de la mesa los platos que habían usado para comer tarta y colocó los nuevos, llenos a rebosar de comida humeante. Mary puso al perro en el suelo y se levantó de la silla, alzando las manos.

— ¿Podría usar su cuarto de baño? Necesito lavarme —pidió y John, volviendo a ser el caballero galante de antes, la guió por el pasillo hasta la habitación requerida antes de volver junto a Sherlock y sentarse a la mesa, apoyando los codos en la superficie para entrelazar los dedos y mirarlo con aire clínico.

—Estás pasmado —fue lo único que dijo y Sherlock se obligó a mirarlo. Cuando los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, algo en el ambiente se electrificó, pero John lo desvaneció, alcanzando una servilleta de papel para colocarla en su regazo.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, sintiendo la necesidad de recordarle que, si él estaba presente, no tenía una cita, por lo que no había necesidad de ser tan teatral, pero guardó silencio. Tenía un nudo de emociones atorado en la garganta.

Sujetó el tenedor y apuñaló un trozo de jamón, empapado a rebosar en gravy. Si algo sabía hacer su madre, aparte de poner algunas cosas en su vida de cabeza, era cocinar, así que la bendijo por ello.

John sonrió.

—No te habías dado cuenta, ¿cierto? —preguntó, con la mueca aún sobre los labios. Sherlock enarcó la ceja—. De que Sherrinford y Johann son toda una pareja. Es decir, sólo les falta vivir juntos, adoptar un perro y… —de pronto, guardó silencio y miró al frente, a la silla desocupada de Mary, a quien podían oír traqueteando con el grifo del cuarto de baño.

— ¿Y…? –incitó el otro.

John negó con la cabeza.

—Nada.

Sherlock hizo una mueca y siguió apuñalando la comida en el plato, aunque más para desquitar su desazón que por hambre.

—Si tomaste una decisión respecto a eso, no tienes que cambiarla sólo por lo que dijimos nosotros o Mycroft o Eurus —siguió John, encogiéndose de hombros—. Puedes hablarme de este nuevo personaje. Tengo la sensación de que será alguien interesante.

Sherlock se inclinó sobre la mesa hasta que su rostro estuvo a centímetros del de John. Pudo oler la colonia a la perfección y aspiró, sonriendo. Frunció los labios y, cuando notó los ojos de John fijándose en su boca de forma extraña, susurró:

—Spoilers.

John sonrió, sin hacer ademán de romper la corta distancia que había entre sus rostros. La última vez que juguetearon así, tenían, cada uno, media botella de whisky circulando en el torrente sanguíneo, pero ahora era sólo en pos de aliviar el modo en el que Sherlock había caído.

—River Song, el infierno en tacones —bromeó el médico, porque la semana pasada vieron un maratón de _Doctor Who_ para matar un poco el estrés.

Sherlock rió y colocó la mano en el cuello de John que, a esas alturas, estaba más que acostumbrado a su búsqueda de contacto con la gente a la que consideraba cercana, de la misma forma en que Eurus buscaba la de su hermano mayor. Los Holmes eran personas complicadas y selectivas a las que el Asperger no les facilitaba la vida.

En ese preciso instante, Mary volvió a la habitación y John se alejó de Sherlock como si lo hubiera electrocutado con un taser. La mujer titubeó sólo un momento y luego, como si hubiera decidido que no había visto nada fuera de lo ordinario, respiró hondo y se sentó a la mesa, tomando una servilleta para colocarla en sus piernas. Le sonrió y murmuró palabras gentiles a Tiberius cuando éste apoyó las patas en su rodilla, haciendo todo lo posible para motivarla a levantarlo de nuevo, pero al no obtener la respuesta deseada, se marchó para inspeccionar las bolsas con comida y los juguetes que Mary y John habían abandonado antes en el rincón de la sala.

Sherlock comenzó a sentirse como si se hubiera tragado un limón. Miró la comida en el plato que tenía delante e imaginó, en su lugar, un puñado de cartón. John estaba pálido y le sonreía a Mary de forma exagerada y tentativa.

—Fueron muy amables al invitarme a comer con ustedes, chicos —comentó la mujer, encantada—. Debo ser sincera: desde que supe que eras compañero de departamento de Sherlock Holmes —hizo una pausa, como pensando en agregar algo más, pero luego retomó el hilo de sus palabras como si no se hubiera distraído— pensé en _visitarte_ —dijo, encasillando la palabra con los dedos— por sorpresa en alguna ocasión para tener el pretexto de conocerlo —un rubor le decoró las mejillas mientras miraba a los dos hombres—, pero al final me convencí de que sería de pésimo gusto y decidí esperar la oportunidad. ¿Quién diría que se presentaría en forma de un cachorro abandonado en la calle? —preguntó, mirando a Tiberius, que se había recostado en la cama para perro, revolviéndose en el colchón con gusto.

Sherlock sonrió, jugando con su tenedor. Su madre estaría encantada si lo viera hacer semejante derroche de modales.

—Puedes visitar a John cuando quieras, Mary —afirmó y, sorpresivamente, no sospechó estar mintiendo: la mujer era un dulce—. Eres una compañía agradable.

Mary sonrió, embelesada, y le tocó la mano. John los miró, inexpresivo, aunque había _algo_ en la comisura de su boca que Sherlock no logró descifrar.

—Claro, Mary —intervino el médico—. Eres libre de venir cuando quieras.

—Gracias a los dos. Son asombrosos —afirmó ella, antes de tomar los cubiertos—. Provecho.

Sherlock levantó el tenedor —donde tenía un montón de jamón apuñalado—, pero lo detuvo a medio camino de su boca al sentir la rodilla de John impactando con la suya por debajo de la mesa. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era una señal de alto? ¿Había cometido un error? ¿John le estaba pidiendo que retrocediera en algo? Porque John solía hacer eso cuando Sherlock cometía fallas sociales: golpearlo por debajo de la mesa, sujetarle el brazo o mirarlo con demasiada atención.

Cuando la rodilla de John siguió pegada a la suya el resto de la tarde, supuso que sólo se trataba de falta de espacio, por lo que dejó de darle importancia.

—

Cuando Mary se marchó, los besó a ambos en la mejilla antes de salir por la puerta y les ofreció llamarla en caso de que necesitaran ayuda con Tiberius. Ambos la despidieron y, una vez la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, intercambiaron una mirada.

—Es una mujer adorable —comentó Sherlock tras varios segundos en silencio. John asintió, lentamente, con la cabeza—. Puedo notar… lo que la hace especial para ti… así que… espero que tus planes… funcionen —dijo, haciendo pausas para poder analizar la expresión de John, que seguía en blanco.

Hace mucho tiempo, el médico se había acostumbrado a la falta de tacto de Sherlock, a sus exageraciones e incluso a sus groserías inadvertidas, pero a Sherlock aún le costaba saber cuándo hacía o decía algo bien, así que, cuando esa era su intención, tenía que esforzarse por prestarle atención a los detalles, por mostrar **exactamente** lo que sabía que John _necesitaba_ que mostrara, en éste caso, _apoyo_ y _comprensión._ Y la cosa era que John siempre podría contar con su apoyo, pero la _comprensión_ en el mundo de Sherlock era muy distinta a la del mundo de John.

John suspiró, como si Sherlock acabara de cometer otro error. Negó con la cabeza y sujetó el brazo de su amigo, dándole un firme apretón.

—Mary es una gran persona —fue lo único que dijo—. Es muy amable y considerada. Cualquiera la querría como novia.

Sherlock frunció los labios y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, teniendo la impresión de que había algo que John no estaba vocalizando. Aun así, se movió hacia el corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones.

—Intentaré seguir escribiendo —aventuró, porque no tenía idea de qué otra forma proceder.

Antes de que pudiera irse, John volvió a sujetarle el brazo.

—Espera, ya es tarde —señaló—. ¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos otro maratón de series de televisión? Para despejarnos —la excusa sonó vaga, pero Sherlock se sintió tentado, ya que sabía que pasaría horas enfrente del ordenador antes de que pudiera redactar algo, sobre todo con los nuevos cambios.

— ¿ _Star Trek_? —propuso, porque había algo en la lógica del señor Spock que lo ponía a babear a veces.

John rió.

—Me parece correcto —aceptó.

Sherlock sonrió.

—

Se quedó dormido en el hombro de John. Un par de minutos, al menos. Un segundo estaba escuchando al capitán Kirk dar un asombroso discurso motivacional a su tripulación y, al siguiente, abriendo los ojos para contemplar, entre las pestañas, una escena completamente diferente a la que no sabía cómo habían llegado.

Podía sentir el calor emanando del cuerpo de John y, ya que el resto del ambiente era frío como la Antártida —de acuerdo, no _tanto_ —, decidió que prefería quedarse ahí, con la mejilla apoyada en el hombro del médico, que arrebujarse al otro lado del sillón, donde tendría que ovillarse sobre sí mismo para calentarse.

Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de cerrar los ojos por completo y suspirar; el aroma de la colonia de John le llenó las fosas nasales y sonrió al descubrir que era un olor al que se había acostumbrado y le _gustaba_. Era una lástima que John sólo la usara cuando tenía citas o cuando pretendía conquistar a alguien.

De pronto, John ladeó el rostro y Sherlock pudo sentir la tibieza de su aliento en la nariz y la boca. Luego, un par de dedos fríos se movieron por el dorso de su mano, provocando que percibiera un agradable cosquilleo en la nuca. El pulgar de John comenzó a dibujar círculos suaves en sus nudillos y, con el meñique, tocó el pulso en la muñeca de Sherlock, que pudo sentirlo incrementando un poco, _sólo_ un poco. Sin pensarlo, se hundió más contra John y éste no hizo el intento de alejarse. Cuando comenzó a quedarse dormido una vez más, incluso tuvo la vaga sensación de que John le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, pero cuando despertó, horas después, se descubrió sólo en la sala de estar, sumergido en la oscuridad y cubierto con la manta de retales que la señora Hudson les regaló en Navidad —a _ambos_ — y que, al no decidir quién se quedaría con ella, habían dejado abandonada en el respaldo de la butaca que menos usaban, sólo por si acaso.

Cuando se arrastró a la habitación, con un adormilado Tiberius trotando muy cerca de sus talones, se hundió entre las mantas de su cama extrañando el calor de John.

—

El inicio de semana fue como cualquier otro, a excepción de que John parecía más determinado que nunca a lograr algo con Mary, a quien invitó al cine el lunes por la noche y llevó a cenar el martes, llegando al departamento a altas horas de la noche, mientras Sherlock se irritaba los ojos frente al computador, intentando desenmarañar el caos en el que se había metido porque, si bien la trama de su nuevo libro era perfecta, el _algo_ irritado en la parte más profunda de su cabeza seguía saltando a ratos, recordándole lo que la gente esperaba leer y, por primera vez, acallando lo que él deseaba.

Cuando comenzaba a sentirse frustrado, cerraba el aparato y salía de la habitación para ovillarse en el sofá de la sala, bajo la manta a cuadros, que se había convertido en un confort psicológico desde la otra noche con John.

A veces, Tiberius abandonaba su canasta y se sentaba junto al sillón a mirarle la espalda hasta que Sherlock se hartaba y le arrojaba un ridículo hueso de juguete, que el cachorro se lanzaba, emocionado, a buscar, listo para que ambos repitieran el proceso un millón de veces, sin parar.

El miércoles por la mañana, después de desayunar, John anunció que él y Mary irían a bailar y Sherlock enarcó las cejas.

—Vaya forma de superar la cojera psicosomática, doctor Watson —bromeó. John sonrió, se puso la chaqueta y se marchó, sin decir nada más.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y, ésta vez, en lugar de intentar escribir, fue directo a hundirse en el sillón, cubriéndose la cabeza con la cobija de retales y haciendo todo lo posible por prolongar la paz antes de que Tiberius comenzara a mordisquear la manta, exigiendo su atención. ¿Qué sería ésta vez: la pelota roja o el hueso chillante? Quizá podría intentar entrenarlo con los premios que Mary les había llevado y que, hasta el momento, no habían usado, a pesar de haber tenido que retirar una alfombra _mojada_ , para disgusto de la señora Hudson, que por primera vez los miró con horror y le prohibió al perro acercarse a su departamento.

Estaba motivándose mentalmente para levantarse e ir a buscar el saco con recompensas para perro, cuando el timbre del 221B sonó. Miró la puerta, aún oculto debajo de la manta, y Tiberius comenzó a ladrar.

Las únicas personas que los visitaban a John y él eran Mycroft, el detective Lestrade, Molly y, si las cosas marchaban bien para el médico, pronto Mary comenzaría a hacerlo con regularidad. Entonces, ¿quién rayos podía ser? Al oír pasos al otro lado de la puerta, Tiberius corrió hacia ella y comenzó a rasguñar la madera con las patas.

— ¡Basta! —exclamó Sherlock, comenzando a sentir los principios de una migraña.

Hizo la manta a un lado y colocó los pies en el piso en el mismo momento en que la puerta fue golpeada con un ritmo particular. Puso los ojos en blanco al recordar la clave secreta que él y Eurus idearon siendo niños para mantener las narices de Mycroft lejos de sus asuntos en común —que generalmente implicaban robar dulces de la cocina y ocultarlos bajo la cama de alguno, incluso de su hermano mayor, que solía terminar con ellos en un instante—. Eurus y él abandonaron la clave hace años, al mismo tiempo que huyeron de casa para seguir con sus respectivas vidas, pero su madre seguía usándola —porque se las había ingeniado para dar con ella y hacer que sus hijos se delataran; hoy en día, Sherlock tenía la impresión de que la usaba sólo por nostalgia—. Odió a la señora Hudson por dejarla entrar.

Se levantó y cruzó el espacio con dos zancadas, tomando el pomo de la puerta y apartando a Tiberius con un empujón del pie antes de abrirla, revelando a su madre, llevando a Emily en un porta-bebé.

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos cuando Tiberius saltó contra su pierna, exigiendo atención. La bebé Emily hizo ruidos nasales, metiéndose el puño en la boca.

—No sabía que tenían un perro —comentó la mujer, haciendo al animal a un lado con la misma delicadeza de Sherlock, para entrar al departamento.

Colocó su bolso y la pañalera de la bebé en el sillón, sobre la manta arrugada del escritor, y procedió a sacar a Emily del porta-bebé para ponerla en las manos de Sherlock —que de pronto se sintió como si acabaran de entregarle una bomba a pocos segundos de estallar— y quitarse el artefacto para abandonarlo en un rincón.

Tiberius comenzó a ladrar contra las rodillas de Sherlock, intentando averiguar qué era lo que sujetaba —y posiblemente si se lo iba a arrojar para que fuera a buscarlo, como hacía con la pelota y el hueso. Aunque Sherlock contempló la posibilidad de lanzar a Emily al otro lado de la habitación y librarse de ella, sospechó que eso le acarrearía una reprimenda de su madre—. La bebé estiró las manos hacia su cara, por lo que el hombre la sostuvo lo más lejos que pudo, sintiéndola revolverse y agitar los pies en el aire, encantada.

—John tiene un perro —aclaró, sintiéndose hipnotizado por la forma en que los grandes ojos claros de la niña estaban fijos en los suyos.

La señora Holmes se inclinó para tocar la cabeza de Tiberius, que se sentó en el suelo y meneó la cola, jadeando ante la atención. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, pensando que el perro era un barbero. Emily gorgoreó y, por fin, la señora Holmes se la quitó de los brazos. Sherlock los sintió entumidos.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, junto a las bolsas de su madre, y suspiró. La mujer ocupó una butaca, sentando a Emily en su regazo, mirándolo con recelo.

— ¿A qué debo el honor, mami? —preguntó Sherlock, sin mirarla, intentando ganarse su aprecio de nuevo.

La mujer bufó, a sabiendas de que, si estaba esperando el ofrecimiento de una taza de té a manera de bienvenida, jamás la obtendría. Sus hijos eran buenos en muchas cosas, pero los buenos modales no eran una de ellas.

—Tengo asuntos que atender en Londres y tu padre no pudo acompañarme. El domingo salió a limpiar las canaletas, aunque intenté convencerlo de que Mycroft llamaría a alguien que se encargara, y pescó un resfriado —negó con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente y Sherlock sonrió, divertido: todos en la familia se las ingeniaban hábilmente para sacarle canas verdes a la _pobre_ mujer—. Ahora debo esforzarme para mantener a Emily lejos de él y prevenir que se contagie. En fin, ya que tengo que moverme rápido y no quiero exponerla a este clima, pensé en dejarla un momento contigo.

Tiberius gruñó… o tal vez fue Sherlock. El perro era un gran camuflaje para ese tipo de cosas. El autor levantó la cabeza lentamente y fijó una mirada pasmada en el rostro, siempre dulce, pero afilado y nada abierto a discusiones, de la mujer que le dio la vida.

— ¿Conmigo? —preguntó, sorprendido y horrorizado. Ahora se sentía como si se hubiera tragado una naranja entera y la tuviera atorada en la garganta.

La señora Holmes puso los ojos en blanco, dándole palmaditas a Emily en el estómago mientras la niña hacía todo lo posible por alcanzar a Tiberius, que olisqueaba la suela de su zapato de charol.

—Sí, Sherlock, contigo —se puso de pie y le colocó a la bebé en el regazo, dejándola caer como si fuera una papa caliente.

Sherlock estuvo a punto de saltar como si le hubieran arrojado la placenta de una vaca sobre las piernas, pero la mirada de su madre le advirtió que sería mejor no hacerlo. Emily se reclinó contra su pecho y comenzó a jugar con los cordones desatados de la bata azul oscuro que estaba usando: que tuviera algo en común con Tiberius sólo hacía las cosas peores.

— ¿Por qué no con Mycroft? ¿O Eurus? —preguntó Sherlock, manteniendo las manos en el aire, lo más lejos posible de la niña.

—Es _obvio_ por qué _no_ con Mycroft o Eurus —respondió la mujer, cruzándose de brazos. Se estiró para tomar su bolso y colocó la correa en su hombro: eso significaba que se iría y dejaría a Sherlock con otro problema, exactamente de la misma forma que John hizo con Tiberius, a quien debía soportar todo el día cuando el médico lidiaba con él sólo un par de horas—. Descuida, estarás bien —señaló la pañalera con un afilado dedo: Sherlock hubiera preferido que le sacara los ojos con él en vez de esto—. Hay botellas preparadas en su bolso, sólo tienes que calentarlas. Hablé con la señora Hudson: salió, pero dijo que no tardaría y que, en cuanto volviera, vendría a ayudarte, aunque me advirtió que no cambiará pañales. Tendrás que hacerlo tú.

— ¿Qué…? —pero no pudo terminar la pregunta porque Emily por fin pudo colocar las manos en su cara, metiéndole un par de dedos a la boca y restregando las uñas contra el esmalte de sus dientes. Sherlock los escupió, la sujetó y se puso de pie en tiempo récord al ver a su madre andando hacia la puerta—. ¡Mycroft! ¡Mycroft puede contratar una niñera! —Esa era su última esperanza.

La señora Holmes lo miró como si estuviera loco. Colocó la mano en la perilla de la puerta — _oh, diablos, no—_. Tiberius observó el intercambio entre ambos, meneando la cola.

—No voy a dejar a la bebé _bajo mi cuidado_ en manos de una desconocida. Además, no tengo tiempo para esperar —abrió la puerta y Sherlock se sintió atado por el cuello. Emily sujetó un mechón de cabello y tiró con fuerza, haciéndolo protestar—. Oh, sí, ella suele hacer eso —agregó la señora Holmes, luego sonrió—. ¿No te recuerda a Eurus? 

—Voy a llamar a Mycroft y le exigiré que busque a alguien —advirtió Sherlock, sin ganas de tolerar cosas como esas.

—Pues _yo_ voy a llamar a Mycroft y le _exigiré_ que no te haga caso. Te amo, cariño, vas a estar bien —terminó la mujer, escabulléndose por la puerta como una centella, dejando a su hijo con un pasmo de narices (una bebé y un perro) atrás.

—

Mycroft nunca respondió su llamada de auxilio y, —nada— sorpresivamente, tampoco Eurus. Molly, por otro lado, aceptó ponerlo en altavoz a pesar de estar trabajando en un cuerpo y respondió todas sus _dudas_ sobre cómo atender a un bebé, siempre saliéndose por la tangente ante la sugerencia de abandonar su trabajo e ir a ayudarlo e incluso distrayéndolo enviándole fotografías de la autopsia que estaba realizando. Esa era una buena colega y Sherlock la apreciaba mucho por sus esfuerzos.

La primera hora, Emily estuvo tranquila, dejando de intentar tirarle del cabello cuando Sherlock la sentó en el suelo y Tiberius se acercó a jugar con ella, dándole tentativos empujones con las patas y mostrándole la pelota roja. Por un largo momento, Emily pareció olvidarse por completo de que Sherlock existía… hasta que la señora Hudson apareció, intentó cargarla y a la niña no le gustó, rompiendo en un mar de llanto que, el escritor sospechó, superaba los niveles de ruido aceptados por la ciudad. Entonces, la mujer alegó que había dejado la estufa encendida en su departamento —Sherlock adivinó que estaba mintiendo— y lo dejó con una bebé llorando a todo pulmón y un perro empático que se sumó a los aullidos, persiguiéndolo por todo el departamento mientras intentaba hallar una solución.

Al final, fue el suministro de galletas de John —obsequio de una anhelante hermana que deseaba propiciar una reconciliación— lo que arregló la situación y Sherlock pudo volver a sentarse en el sillón, dejando a Emily en un cojín en el suelo, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas sin secar, pero compartiendo trozos de galletas con un muy entusiasta perro.

Sherlock los miró sin parpadear un largo rato, masajeándose las sienes con los pulgares. Luego, respiró hondo y se reclinó en el respaldo del sillón, preguntándose cómo la gente solía meterse voluntariamente en esto.

—

Cuando la puerta del departamento volvió a abrirse, horas después de que Emily hiciera una aparición inesperada en su día, Sherlock vio asomar a un desanimado John bajo el umbral de madera, con el abrigo salpicado de gotas de lluvia y el cabello despeinado como si se hubiera pasado los dedos varias veces por él. También, en medio de su frustración, logró distinguir las ligeras contorsiones en su cara al percatarse de todos los detalles extraños en su ambiente natural, como la bebé de escasos doce meses de edad aferrada a la rodilla del novelista para no caerse, el perro que corría por todos lados, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo mientras sujetaba una pelota roja con las fauces y el destrozo de galletas a medio comer o pulverizadas en el suelo, donde varios de los juguetes que Mary le regaló al perro estaban diseminados en todas direcciones, formando una pista de obstáculos.

John fijó la mirada en el rostro de Sherlock y enarcó una ceja: el autor supuso que debía lucir un poco verde porque, por más que trató de obligarse a _intentarlo,_ nunca consiguió acumular las fuerzas suficientes para cambiarle el pañal a Emily y el departamento llevaba mucho rato —¡demasiado! —apestando.

La señora Hudson había cumplido su promesa de no cambiar pañales y ni siquiera había aceptado instruirlo en la forma de hacerlo —no era que en verdad hubiera estado dispuesto: sólo había esperado ser lo suficientemente hábil para que ella hiciera el trabajo sucio en su nombre, pero, no, la señora Hudson había sido más lista que eso—.

John colocó lentamente su maletín en la percha junto a la puerta y, sin dejar de mirar a Sherlock, procedió a quitarse el abrigo. La atención de Emily ahora estaba fija en él y, cuando el médico colocó el abrigo junto al maletín, la niña dio dos pasos tentativos en su dirección para ofrecerle una galleta babeada. Una mariposa sociable, eso era la pequeña.

— ¿Y ella es…? —preguntó John, tomando la galleta para colocarla en un plato vacío sobre una de las cómodas de la habitación.

—Un monstruo —afirmó Sherlock, haciendo que el médico pusiera los ojos en blanco y Tiberius profiriera un ladrido, habiendo abandonado la pelota para ir a recibir a John, que se inclinó para darle palmaditas en la cabeza—. Emily —corrigió el novelista al percatarse de que John aún esperaba una respuesta—. Mi madre la abandonó aquí porque no tiene corazón.

Para su sorpresa, John se echó a reír ante su malestar. Se inclinó para levantar a Emily sin pizca de la aprehensión que Sherlock sentía cada vez que él lo hacía y, al ver la pañalera, también la tomó, porque la peste era obvia.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? —quiso saber.

—Tres horas, veintidós minutos y contando —respondió, tocándose la frente, donde sentía un dolor punzante.

John sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Fue hacia la butaca más alejada de Sherlock para hacerse cargo del pañal sucio de Emily y el autor fijó la vista, a propósito, en el muro que tenía delante, bastante interesante comparado a cualquier otra _situación._

—Me sorprende que sobrevivieras —comentó John, lanzando la pieza sucia al bote de basura colocado en una esquina de la habitación antes de sacar una nueva y limpia—. No, de hecho, me sorprende que _ella_ sobreviviera.

Sherlock enarcó una ceja, ofendido.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de mantener _cosas_ vivas: al perro no le ha pasado nada —comentó, mirando a Tiberius sólo para corroborar; el animal ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con esos increíbles ojos azules llenos de ternura. Sherlock se maldijo por querer acariciarle las orejas. 

Los últimos días, en ausencia de John, había sido él quien se encargó de alimentarlo —aunque no de asearlo— y Tiberius no parecía tener quejas al respecto. Seguramente Emily tampoco las tendría, a menos de que se empachara por haber sido sobrealimentada con galletas —de las tres botellas de leche que su madre había dejado en la pañalera, Sherlock sólo calentó una y la niña no se molestó en beber más de la mitad—.

—Los perros, a diferencia de los bebés, tienen cierto instinto de supervivencia. Aún si no estuvieras aquí, Tib se las arreglaría por su cuenta —comentó John, terminando con la bebé, levantándola y colocándola de nuevo sobre Sherlock, a quien tomó por sorpresa. Ante su mueca de horror, John volvió a reír antes de ir al cuarto de baño para lavarse las manos—. Espera, no dejes de sostenerla: quiero una fotografía. A nuestros amigos les encantará.

Sherlock sujetó a la niña por debajo de los brazos y estuvo a punto de colocarla de nuevo en el suelo, muy lejos de él, pero se contuvo cuando Emily cabeceó. Ahora que estaba limpia y tranquila, el cansancio del día parecía estar pasándole factura y daba la impresión de estar a punto de quedarse dormida. Suspirando, la sujetó contra su pecho y la dejó dormitar ahí.

Cuando John volvió a la sala de estar, contempló la escena y la sonrisa que le decoraba los labios se desvaneció poco a poco, aunque el brillo en sus ojos permaneció. Sherlock lo oyó suspirar.

—Creí que irías a bailar con Mary después de su turno en el hospital —comentó, intentando romper la repentina incomodidad del ambiente.

John frunció los labios, parpadeando varias veces. Luego, bailoteó un poco en su sitio antes de ir al sillón y sentarse junto a Sherlock y Emily. Tiberius fue hacia él y se acostó sobre sus zapatos.

—Íbamos —confirmó, ahora pareciendo malhumorado. Emily balbuceó en sueños y Sherlock movió un poco el brazo para acomodarla en el centro de su pecho, ya que corría el riesgo de que su cabeza terminara colgando. John se aclaró la garganta y Sherlock lo miró—. ¿Recuerdas que mencioné que había terminado con su novio hace poco? Bueno, pues el idiota —hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de que no había usado el apelativo más amable—, es decir: su ex-novio tuvo un accidente de motocicleta. Mary seguía siendo su contacto de emergencias, por lo que la llamaron para que acudiera. Él está bien, sólo una pierna rota y una contusión, pero aun así, ella quiso quedarse a acompañarlo —se encogió de hombros, intentando aparentar que no pasaba nada, pero Sherlock podía oler su decepción a kilómetros.

Sonrió, sin saber qué decir; afortunadamente, se salvó de tener qué pensar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Emily se despertó con un sobresalto, pero por suerte no rompió a llorar, aun cuando Tiberius comenzó a ladrar a todo pulmón. John se levantó para atender el interfon y dejar pasar, de inmediato, a la señora Holmes.

—

—Lamento haber tardado tanto —dijo la mujer, permitiendo que John la ayudara con las bolsas de compras que llevaba en brazos. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, a sabiendas de que no era cierto y que su madre se había tardado lo necesario (lo que significó, para él, una eternidad)—. Espero que Emily no diera demasiados problemas —miró a Sherlock con una sonrisa y éste notó el destello triunfal en sus ojos.

Si su único propósito era hacerlo pasar un mal día, bien, lo había conseguido, aunque no era como si Sherlock hubiera perdido demasiado con el cambio de rutina: dudaba haber podido avanzar con la novela, por más que hubiera tratado.

—Estoy seguro de que Sherlock disfrutó la compañía —bromeó John, sabiendo lo molesto que estaba por haber tenido que cuidar a la niña, y Sherlock le regaló una mirada, de esas que su madre le lanzaba a su padre cuando el otro no se atenía a sus reglas. John volvió a reír.

La señora Holmes le sonrió al doctor.

— ¿Verdad que sí? —convino—. Emily es un amor.

Sherlock los odió, mucho, a los dos.

— ¿Ya debes marcharte? Podríamos invitarte una taza de té —propuso John, yendo a la cocina.

La mujer miró a Sherlock con las cejas enarcadas por la grata sorpresa y, tras soplar un beso en su dirección —Sherlock sintió el estómago revuelto de coraje, ya que, aunque su madre había llegado, Emily seguía recostada contra _su_ pecho—, caminó tras el médico.

—Tengo algo de tiempo —informó—. Mycroft enviará a uno de sus choferes por nosotras, pero me advirtió que podría tardar.

—Perfecto —sonrió John, tan encantador como siempre.

Sherlock sintió náuseas.

Mientras la tetera se calentaba en las llamas, la mujer y el doctor se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina a hablar y Sherlock se quedó atrapado en el sillón con Emily, que se quejaba por lo bajo cada vez que intentaba moverla para acostarla en los cojines y librarse de ella —dejó de tratar cuando su madre le advirtió que a la niña le gustaba dormir contra el pecho de las personas y que, si la alejaba, echaría a llorar; John rió, escondiendo la boca tras una mano—.

— ¿No son encantadores? —preguntó la señora Holmes, con _algo_ en el tono de voz que Sherlock notó de inmediato, pero John no, porque respondió sin dudar:

—Lo son, claro —y asintió con la cabeza como si no hubiera lugar a dudas.

Sherlock pasó saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca repentinamente.

La tetera comenzó a silbar y John se apresuró a apagarla, porque Tiberius aulló, sobresaltado por el ruido y Emily, entre la realidad y el sueño, comenzó a lloriquear. Instintivamente, Sherlock le sujetó la mano y dio un ligero apretón, esperando conferirle tranquilidad. La niña volvió a adormecerse. La señora Holmes les sonrió desde el otro lado de la habitación, mientras John se encargaba de servir las tazas.

Mientras esperaban por el chofer de Mycroft, Sherlock escuchó a los otros dos hablando de la situación de la familia de Emily, cuya madre seguía en Bristol, intentando solucionar la situación de la abuela de la niña, que había sufrido una embolia y a quien no podía dejar a su suerte.

John frunció los labios tras beber un sorbo de su taza y miró a la señora Holmes con seriedad.

—Es una situación difícil —comentó—. Es una mujer afortunada, al poder contar con ustedes.

—Y es tan amable, la pobre. Pero ha tenido muy mala suerte —comentó la mujer.

John hizo una mueca.

—Si necesita algo mientras la niña esté con ustedes, Sherlock y yo siempre estamos disponibles para ayudar —le aseguró, sin dudar.

—John —siseó Sherlock, porque, no, él ya había ayudado lo suficiente ese día, gracias.

John puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sabes que es cierto, Sherlock —contradijo—. Pasaste varias horas con ella hoy sin perder la cabeza, eso significa que ya te has hecho a la idea de convivir con Emily, igual que pasó con Tib.

La señora Holmes se echó a reír, entrelazando los dedos de las manos frente a su rostro.

— ¡Es verdad! —aceptó—. La mejor forma de llegar al corazón de Sherlock, es exponerlo a la presencia de las personas. Mientras más cerca…

—Sólo fueron cuatro horas —protestó el autor, sintiéndose irritado. Sabía a dónde su madre quería llegar y, por todos los cielos, no la dejaría. John enarcó una ceja, sin darse por enterado. Luego, asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando el chofer de Mycroft por fin llegó, John ayudó a la señora Holmes a colocarse el porta-bebé y luego tomó a Emily de brazos de Sherlock para acurrucarla contra el pecho de la mujer, que se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. John rodeó a la niña con una de las mantas tejidas que tomó de la pañalera y se ofreció a acompañarlas hasta el auto, llevando algunas de las bolsas de compras de la señora Holmes, ya que el chofer se hizo cargo de las demás, su bolso personal y el de Emily.

—Todo un caballero —alagó la señora Holmes, aunque mirando a Sherlock y no a John.

Sherlock se ovilló en el sillón, libre de Emily por fin, y se cubrió con la manta obsequio de la señora Hudson, escuchando el traqueteo por las escaleras.

Cuando John volvió, se sentó a sus pies y le tocó una pierna. Sherlock permaneció bajo la manta.

Sin Emily y con Tiberius dormido, aunque hecho un desastre, el departamento había vuelto a su silencio habitual.

—Me alegra haber visto ésta faceta tuya —comentó John, con la emoción impregnándole la voz.

Sherlock espió por un resquicio de la cobija. John sonrió, divertido.

—No es una faceta. Me obligaron —aclaró, bastante seguro de eso.

John movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

—Como sea: sacó algo tuyo que no creí que tuvieras. Fue agradable contemplarlo.

Sherlock frunció el ceño porque no creía que hubiera sido nada del otro mundo: sólo había tenido que exponerse a una situación bastante estresante que no había sido, para nada, de su agrado.

Tal vez John sólo estaba siendo raro porque Mary le había dado calabazas. Su mano seguía fija en la pierna de Sherlock, dibujando círculos con el pulgar.

—Vístete, vamos a cenar fuera —dijo el médico de pronto y, por un instante, Sherlock se preguntó si había oído mal.

Estaba lloviendo, hacía un frío tremendo y mucha gente lloraría antes que tener que salir a la calle en una situación así. Además, John nunca lo invitaba a salir: las únicas veces que habían comido juntos fuera había sido por invitación de alguien más o porque ya estaban en la calle y en el departamento no había nada más.

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó.

—Sí, ahora.

— ¿Es porque tu cita con Mary se frustró?

John gruñó.

—Claro, Sherlock, es por eso. Vístete y vamos a cenar —repitió.

Sherlock alejó la manta y miró el techo. Su día ya había sido bastante malo teniendo que lidiar con Emily. Pensó en la posibilidad de negarse e ir a su habitación a dormir y el fastidio se apoderó de sus extremidades. Luego, pensó en pasar una noche entretenida con John y decidió que esa idea le llamaba más la atención.

Se levantó y fue a su recámara para vestirse.

—

Cuando se encontró en la puerta con John, se inclinó para olisquearle el cuello.

—Estás usando la colonia —afirmó.

John abrió mucho los ojos.

—Desde esta mañana —porque parecía rudimentario usarla cada vez que sabía que se encontraría con Mary y tendría la oportunidad de hacer un movimiento.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sherlock, que se encogió de hombros antes de rodearse el cuello con la bufanda.

John cerró la puerta del departamento a sus espaldas, despidiéndose de un adormilado Tiberius, que descansaba en su canasta.

—

No fueron demasiado lejos, sólo al restaurante de comida asiática al final de la cuadra. Habían estado ahí un par de veces y la mesera, tan falta de atención como Sherlock era poseedor de ella, siempre pensaba que eran pareja. Para sorpresa de Sherlock, esta vez John no protestó ni hizo un esfuerzo innecesario por corregirla, simplemente suspiró y ocupó una mesa cercana al mostrador. Sherlock enarcó una ceja.

—Así que… —comenzó tras ordenar.

Estaban junto a la pared, rodeados de plantas. No había ninguna ventana cerca con la que pudiera distraerse. Sólo estaban las lámparas rojas que pendían sobre sus cabezas y John, mirando en todas direcciones, menos en la suya.

—Así que… —repitió John, mirándolo a los ojos por fin, mientras esperaban a que su comida llegara.

Había otras personas alrededor, dicotomías de gente que sólo esperaba comer algo para poder ir a casa y parejas que lo último en lo que pensaban era en comer, embelesados uno en el otro. Una mujer rió a su costado y Sherlock la sintió coqueteando, usando todas sus artimañas para conseguir el premio mayor del hombre que la observaba con ojos anegados de amor. Nunca entendería cómo era que eso funcionaba.

¿Cómo fue que su madre logró casarse, siento tan bicho raro como sus hijos? Su padre debía ser la horma del zapato de esa mujer, estaba seguro. 

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —aclaró.

John pareció sorprendido por la cuestión.

—No lo sé: no me pareció agradable permanecer en el departamento. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Encerrarme en mi recámara mientras tú estabas ovillado en el sillón? Háblame de tu libro —pidió, en un interesante intento de cambiar de tema.

Sherlock separó los labios y exhaló. John tenía un tic nervioso en la pierna.

Comenzó contándole detalles de Marina Reilly y John se mostró educadamente atento, aunque Sherlock tenía la sospecha de que no estaba prestando atención a lo que salía de sus labios, sino a la forma en la que estos se movían y, ¿qué demonios significaba eso? No pudo pensar al respecto porque la mesera llegó con la comida.

A lo largo de la noche, hablaron de los pacientes más desquiciados de John, de viejas anécdotas con la milicia, de los Holmes y las cosas más _extrañas_ en las que los vástagos de la familia se metieron siendo niños y de trivialidades. En varias ocasiones, Sherlock se descubrió riendo con ganas y, cada una de ellas, John lo miraba con cierto destello en los ojos que encendía _algo_ en su pecho a lo que no podía ponerle nombre.

Era el tipo de química de la que había hablado el otro día con Mary respecto a sus personajes, pero, según ella, Sherlock la tenía malinterpretada. Se mordió los labios, dudando, y escuchó suspirar a John, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en sus manos, acariciando la piel de arriba abajo como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto jamás.

Al terminar la noche, John lo observó a los ojos y dijo:

—Me agradas.

Sherlock rió, tomado por sorpresa, al mismo tiempo, la confusión le palpitó en la nuca, a manera de alerta.

— ¿Han tenido que pasar años para que lo notaras? —preguntó.

John se encogió de hombros, abriéndole la puerta del local para dejarlo salir primero.

—Me he dado cuenta de _muchas_ cosas en estos tres años y no ha sido sencillo asimilarlas —contestó.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—Está bien —afirmó—. Lo que sea que eso signifique —agregó, echando a caminar calle arriba, con las manos en los bolsillos.

John suspiró.

—

El resto de la semana, Sherlock siguió notando miradas extrañas de parte de John, que luchaba por ser tan sigiloso como un francotirador… lo que quizá volvía todo demasiado obvio.

Los planes del médico con Mary se vieron aplazados por el inesperado accidente del ex de la mujer, por lo que Sherlock lo tuvo llegando a casa temprano, con demasiado tiempo libre por las tardes para holgazanear y sumergirse en la miseria, siempre mirando al techo distraídamente mientras acariciaba a Tiberius, abrigado en su regazo como si fuera un gato y no todo lo contrario.

Conmiserándose, Sherlock comenzó a escribir en la sala de estar, con la computadora equilibrada en las rodillas y, para su sorpresa, John no se quejó de sus murmullos por lo bajo o sus excentricidades para entrar en la piel de los personajes, al contrario: en medio de su depresión post-conquista fallida, parecía más abierto a tolerar todas las rarezas abarcadas por Sherlock.

El sábado por la mañana, mientras preparaba el desayuno, simplemente comentó:

—Mary volvió con su ex —antes de voltear un panqueque, lanzándolo en el aire como todo un experto.

Sherlock estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el té —al que había vuelto porque el café estaba a punto de provocarle una crisis nerviosa y, si no eso, una gastrointestinal— y, en medio de su sorpresa, miró la espalda de John, frunciendo el ceño: había notado a Mary interesada. Bastante. E incluso se había hecho a la idea de que, si John hacía las cosas bien, pronto vería los preparativos de una boda.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, verdaderamente interesado.

Aunque sólo la había visto una vez, Mary le había dado la impresión de ser una mujer inteligente que apreciaba el romance tanto como cierto lado salvaje y John poseía ambas cosas. Era el hombre perfecto para ella y, si lo había dejado a favor de un hombre con la pierna rota por ser un bruto motociclista, bien, entonces no la había juzgado correctamente.

John suspiró.

—Porque, al parecer, nunca lo superó del todo y está a favor de las segundas oportunidades.

Tiberius se acostó sobre las pantuflas de Sherlock, que le tiró un trozo de pan sólo para mantenerlo contento. El perro comió haciendo mucho ruido bajo la mesa.

— ¿Le dijiste lo que sientes por ella? —oh, diablos, estaba empezando a conmiserarse y la empatía nunca era algo bueno, no tratándose de él. Mejor dicho, no tratándose de él _y_ John: por John, sería capaz de insultar a la mismísima reina.

John respiró hondo. Apagó la estufa y dio media vuelta, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Sherlock.

—Sí, se lo dije —respondió, mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Y te rechazó? —debía estar loca.

John abrió la boca y negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad no me rechazó, sino que me ayudó a ver algunas cosas que… que había estado negando, por idiota —Sherlock se encogió de hombros, porque eso sonaba mejor, más aceptable—. Así como ella decidió darle a alguien una segunda oportunidad, intentó ayudarme a ver que yo debo darme una también. Pero no es sencillo —puso los ojos en blanco y tomó el panqueque del sartén sobre la estufa para sumarlo a la pila en la fuente de la mesa.

Sherlock enarcó una ceja.

—Darte una oportunidad con ella era lo que estabas intentando —recordó.

John ocupó la silla de siempre y sonrió.

—No: estaba huyendo —se rascó la oreja y miró al techo—. Y estaba intentando usarla. Es cierto que me parece una mujer encantadora y atractiva y en verdad hubiera sido fabuloso tener una relación con ella, pero no hubiera sido correcto engañarnos de esa forma. Estaba tomando un atajo a lo fácil, cuando sé que el camino que empecé hace tiempo está lleno de curvas y callejones sin salida.

Sherlock lo miró, sintiendo el cuerpo helado.

— ¿Has hablado con Eurus? —preguntó, pensando en la charla que tuvo con su hermana el día del cumpleaños de su padre.

John enarcó una ceja, confundido.

—No desde Navidad, ¿por qué?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza. Sabía lo buena que era Eurus plantando mensajes en las cabezas de los demás: su amigo de la infancia, Victor, aún no podía ver a ningún vástago Holmes a la cara sin palidecer y sudar porque, cuando niños, tras romperle la espada de madera a Sherlock accidentalmente, Eurus lo convenció de que lo tiraría a un pozo y lo dejaría morir ahí si no se disculpaba. Sherlock no había tenido otro mejor amigo desde Victor hasta que John apareció.

— ¿Estás diciendo que nunca estuviste interesado en Mary de verdad? —preguntó, viendo a John con otros ojos y volviendo a pensar en la teoría de la crisis: tal vez más que por la edad, era emocional.

John se encogió de hombros.

—Sí lo estuve —respondió, fastidiado—, pero no por el motivo correcto. Quería olvidar a alguien más.

Sherlock se echó a reír.

—Nancy —aventuró y John soltó una palabrota, antes de reír también.

—No: a alguien más infernal que Nancy —se tocó el rostro con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza—. Sí, alguien un millón de veces peor que Nancy. Dios, ¿por qué?

Sherlock miró en todas direcciones, con la confusión burbujeándole en todo el cuerpo. Llenó su plato de panqueques y comenzó a comer, con Tiberius apoyándose en su rodilla para conseguir algo más de él. Le lanzó otro trozo de pan y eso era todo lo que obtendría… por el momento.

— ¿Qué puede ser peor que una cardiocirujana obsesionada? ¿Escuchaste el último mensaje que te dejó en la contestadora? Hubiera hecho sonrojar a la misma Irene.

John lo miró, el rostro inexpresivo repentinamente. Se tocó el cuello e hizo una mueca antes de empezar a comer también.

—Aunque las cosas con Mary no se hayan dado, saldré con ella ésta tarde. Llevaremos a Tib al veterinario para que le pongan las primeras vacunas.

Sherlock sintió el cambio repentino en el ambiente, por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y cortar discos de masa calientes con el cuchillo, sin demasiadas ganas de engullirlos.

—

Pensando en John y sus diatribas, le fue más simple sentarse frente al ordenador esa tarde e intentar desenmarañar las líneas de vida de sus personajes. Todo era más sencillo cuando lograba seguir una línea recta, sin distraerse con los puntos de referencia, salpicados por aquí y por allá.

Decidió no hacer mención alguna de la posible relación entre el doctor Dunne y Marina y, ya que el público parecía tan abierto a la interpretación, dejarla al aire, para que cada quien la viera como mejor le conviniera. Al mismo tiempo, fue capaz de notar por sí mismo los pequeños detalles en la relación de Sherrinford y Johann que podían hacer pensar a los lectores que había algo entre ellos y, cada vez que uno saltaba ante sus ojos, en vez de mitigarlo o retirarlo —como había querido hacer desde la conversación que tuvo con John y Mary—, buscaba la mejor manera de pulirlo, porque ahora lo _veía_ también: eran una _pareja_ , una donde cada miembro era _vital_ para el otro. Los sentimientos que pudiera haber de por medio eran irrelevantes ya que, contra viento y marea, ellos estaban _juntos_ y funcionaban uno en pro del otro. Como complementos, parte de una misma cosa.

Antes de darse cuenta, había escrito más de diez hojas y el clímax de la trama estaba a una vuelta de página.

Pensó en hacer un cambio más de último momento: tal vez sería buena idea que fuera Dunne quien se percatara de que Marina era la hermana perdida de Sherrinford y se lo revelara a este, planteando, por primera vez, un caso que no había alcanzado su conclusión por la mano del detective Altamont.

Esperó que esa fuera suficiente novedad para sus lectores porque, sin duda, pensarlo lo fue para él mismo.

—

El día en que por fin le entregó el manuscrito terminado a su editor, Mary volvió a visitarlos en el 221B y, al recibir la noticia de que pronto tendrían un nuevo libro del detective Altamont en el mercado, los convenció de ordenar pizzas y destapar una botella de vino para celebrar. Sherlock intercambió una mirada con John, que se encogió de hombros y, al final, aceptó, por más extraña que le pareciera la idea —nunca antes había festejado la publicación de uno de sus libros; ni siquiera aceptaba los regalos de parte de su familia para conmemorarlo—.

John  sugirió continuar con los maratones de televisión y Mary aceptó sumergirse en el mundo de _Doctor Who_ , del que no había visto más que capítulos de las primeras temporadas. Al ocupar el sillón frente al televisor, ella se sentó en una esquina, a un costado de Sherlock, que la miró con atención mientras ella fingía no notarlo y se mordisqueaba, distraídamente, la uña del meñique con la mirada fija en la pantalla. John pareció no darle importancia a que ella prefiriera sentarse a distancia.

Tiberius volvió a acostarse sobre los pies de Sherlock, que no sintió el impulso de alejarlo. Simplemente toleró su calor.

Cuando la comida llegó, Mary abrió la botella de vino —una cortesía de Mycroft que había permanecido guardada en un rincón de la cocina hasta ese momento— como toda una experta y sirvió generosas copas, pasándole una a cada hombre antes de hacerse con la propia.

—Adoro su hogar, chicos —comentó—, es tan… ustedes. ¿Seguros que no quieren una _rommie_? Puedo dormir en el sillón —bromeó, bebiendo de la copa mientras John iniciaba el programa de TV.

—No estoy seguro de quererte como _roommate_ , Mary, pero siempre serás bienvenida, si alguna vez lo necesitas. Incluso te cederé mi habitación —sonrió, tomando un trozo de pizza para morderlo.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y le tiró un trozo de pepperoni a Tiberius, que se lo agradeció, lamiéndole los dedos antes de echarse a comer. De acuerdo, debía aceptar que estaba encariñándose con el perro.

— ¿Y entonces dónde dormirás tú? —insistió Mary.

—Puedo atestiguar que el sofá es bastante cómodo —dijo el médico—. ¿Cierto, Sherlock?

El autor lo miró, percibiendo la extraña sensación de un _deja vu_ , recordando la noche en que se quedó dormido en el hombro de John. Pensó que el sillón no había sido lo cómodo aquella vez, sino el médico. Asintió con la cabeza, acartonado, y decidió centrar su atención en el televisor.

—

—Por cierto, seguí preguntando entre mis conocidos si alguien estaba interesado en adoptar a Tib —comentó Mary, haciendo girar el contenido de su copa con movimientos circulares de la muñeca—. Una amiga me dijo que lo haría, pero no quise confirmar nada hasta hablarlo con ustedes —guardó silencio, mirándolos en espera de una respuesta.

John intercambió una mirada con Sherlock, que se permitió perderse en el destello azul de los ojos del doctor Watson, que de inmediato buscaron la forma de Tiberius acurrucado en el suelo, a los pies del novelista.

—Yo quisiera conservarlo —admitió, como había hecho desde que el perro llegó a sus vidas.

El novelista se sintió como si se hubiera tragado una toronja: tal vez Tiberius había comenzado a agradarle porque sus ojos le recordaban a los de John, siempre tan desnudos y expuestos a cualquiera que quisiera asomarse a su interior… el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Buscó una pizca del fastidio que lo acribillaba cada vez que el perro le mordía los zapatos y no la encontró. Eso debía ser respuesta suficiente.

—Por mí, no hay problema en que se quede —dijo, hablando despacio.

Mary vitoreó, casi derramándose la copa encima. Sherlock esperó que, aunque las cosas entre ella y John no hubieran escalado al terreno romántico, pudieran conservarla, porque en verdad le agradaba y, así como Sherrinford aceptó a Marina en su vida como la hermana desaparecida a la que añoró por años, comenzó a ver la silueta de Mary encajando en la postura de una nueva _amiga_ , justo al lado de John.

—Esperaba que dijeran eso —confesó la mujer—. Así podré ver a Tib cada vez que venga a visitarlos.

Sherlock sonrió por lo bajo.

Mary había sido una gran inspiración para el personaje de Marina y, por primera vez, estaba ansioso por ver la respuesta del público ante ella.

Cuando miró a John, lo descubrió sonriendo también.

—

Mary se marchó justo a tiempo para prevenir ser atrapada en las calles por la fuerte tormenta que azotó Londres por la noche.

Tiberius, aterrado de los truenos, fue a ovillarse en el colchón de su cesta y los dos hombres se quedaron en la sala de estar, limpiando los restos de la velada. A Sherlock no le molestó llevar las copas al lavabo mientras John se encargaba de tirar las cajas de pizza en el contenedor junto a la alacena, destinado al material inorgánico.

—Últimamente —dijo el médico, cerrando la tapa del depósito— has estado abierto a experiencias nuevas. Eso es… genial —dijo, tras hacer una pausa durante la cual se dedicó a buscar la expresión correcta.

Sherlock enarcó una ceja.

La lluvia era fuerte y el sonido de las gotas golpeando los cristales de las ventanas causaba un eco en todo del departamento, como si alguien hubiera olvidado apagar el televisor y este se hubiera quedado en un canal lleno de estática.

— _Siempre_ estoy abierto a nuevas experiencias —dijo y sabía que era cierto.

John sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero sólo cuando siguen un patrón al que estás acostumbrado. Ésta vez, pasando tiempo con una bebé desconocida, aceptando un perro de la calle y conviviendo con una mujer de la que no tienes referencia alguna, estás progresando.

—Lo dices como si tuviera un problema — ¿era un problema? Lograba convivir con la gente de forma cotidiana sin contratiempos, pero también era consciente de que todos a su alrededor, aun teniéndole cierto tipo de aprecio, pensaban que era _bastante_ extravagante.

¿Cómo logró que un hombre tan cabal como el doctor Watson quisiera compartir departamento con él? Recordó todas esas veces en que, en un brote de frustración, John consideró marcharse, pero ninguna fue enserio: siempre se quedó y, tras cada crisis, se volvieron más unidos, al punto en que John fue capaz de leer los aspectos de Sherlock —sobre todo los relacionados al Asperger— como todo un experto.

John cruzó la distancia que había entre ambos y sujetó la muñeca de Sherlock. Ambos tenían la piel fría y ni el alcohol que habían bebido pudo mitigar el estremecimiento que Sherlock sintió al ser tocado con tanta familiaridad. La única persona ajena a su familia a la que le permitía ponerle las manos encima sin protestar era John.

—No estoy tratando de implicar que sea un problema, Sherlock —corrigió, mirándolo a los ojos para asegurarse de que comprendiera sus palabras a la perfección—. Estoy diciendo que es algo bueno, muy bueno. Y que me gusta que haya cosas de ti que sigo sin conocer.

Sherlock sonrió, sin saber qué más hacer.

— ¿Hay aspectos de ti que desconozco? —preguntó, a manera de broma, porque estaba seguro de saber todo sobre John, desde su marca de dentífrico favorita hasta sus hábitos más cuestionables y excentricidades (que no eran tan escandalosos como en su caso, pero John prefería mantenerlos bajo las rocas para otras personas).

John respiró hondo, como si estuviera meditando la pregunta en verdad. Soltó la mano de Sherlock y fue hacia la sala para ocupar el sillón con aire serio.

—Me uní al ejército porque en verdad lo deseaba. Quería mejorar el mundo y salvar vidas. Pero lo que vi allá me dio un golpe de realidad justo en la cara y aún no estoy seguro de haberlo superado por completo —Sherlock miró el muro que tenía enfrente, luego, el suelo y, por último, a John. No había esperado que la conversación se tornara seria repentinamente. Tentativo, fue hacia el médico y se sentó a su lado, preparándose para escuchar, para encontrar los detalles ocultos tras sus palabras, porque, a veces, John no era completamente directo… pero sospechaba que ésta vez estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por serlo, tal vez porque sabía que, en ocasiones, Sherlock podía malinterpretar algunas cosas—. Ser herido y volver a Londres hizo que muchos de mis planes cambiaran repentinamente. Encontrarte y venir a vivir contigo al 221B, también.

Sherlock volvió a enarcar una ceja, porque para él no había sido la gran cosa: necesitaba un compañero de cuarto y encontró a la persona ideal. Movieron un par de cajas, acomodaron cosas por aquí y por allá y acordaron no meterse en los asuntos del otro a menos que uno de ellos lo solicitara; cuando Sherlock descubrió que John tenía el gusto culposo de leer sus libros a sus espaldas, hablar con él al respecto se volvió una costumbre y comenzaron a hacerse más unidos, mezclándose uno en el mundo del otro hasta fabricar algo homogéneo.

—Hace unos años, lo púnico que quería era tener una vida normal, ¿sabes? De esas que todo el mundo presume. Fue como lo planteaste hace días: quería la esposa perfecta, la casita en el cul-de-sac, ¡el perro! —Tiberius levantó la cabeza de su cesta, pero, al darse cuenta de que no le prestaban atención, volvió a acurrucarse—. Hijos… pero, mientras más pensaba al respecto e intentaba hacer planes, me di cuenta de que en el camino había varios baches.

Sherlock movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. No era bueno en ese tipo de conversaciones, en realidad. Y se estaba congelando. Tomó la manta de retales, presencia constante en el sillón desde la primera vez que la había usado, y se envolvió en ella, intentando aliviar el gélido ambiente que se apoderó del departamento con la lluvia. John, por otro lado, parecía estar adoptando la frialdad como método clínico para seguir hablando. Lo vio a los ojos y Sherlock se sintió obligado a sostenerle la mirada, cuanto durara.

—Uno de ellos es que me enamoré de alguien y ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que otras personas lo señalaron —Sherlock no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos. Separó los labios y, antes de poder decir algo, John alzó una mano en el aire—. Por favor, no bromees mencionando a Nancy —suplicó.

Sherlock se sintió afrontado.

—No iba a hacerlo —mintió.

John sonrió a pesar de estar tan pálido como un copo de nieve.

—Otro es que esta persona suele ser bastante obtusa al momento de hablar de sentimientos, así que, sólo para prevenir, pensé en intentar olvidarla, hacer todo eso a un lado para que todo siguiera igual de sencillo entre ambos, pero… Sherlock, eres un idiota —terminó, mirándolo como si acabara de descubrirlo metiendo los dedos en el triturador de basura.

— ¿Disculpa? —porque, ¿cómo pasaron de los sentimientos de John por una Jane Doe a él siendo un idiota?

—Dije que eres un idiota —repitió John, viéndolo a la cara sin titubear—. Vas por la vida viéndolo _todo_ y, al mismo tiempo, _nada_ —Sherlock recordó que su madre le había dicho algo similar. Volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, pero John se lo impidió—. Sé que la mayor parte del tiempo lo _mundano_ pasa desapercibido para ti, que no le das la misma importancia a ciertas cosas que la gente común _,_ pero también sé que otras te importan mucho más de lo que deberían y vi… todo lo que pasó contigo cuando Irene Adler te rompió el corazón y, por Dios, juré que no iba a ser una de las personas que te hicieran volver a pasar por algo como eso, así que… —hizo un gesto con las manos, dejando la frase en el aire y, luego, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que las cosas no fluyeron de la forma que hubiera querido, gruñó.

Tiberius ladró desde la cesta, pero ambos hombres lo ignoraron.

Sherlock respiró por la boca y la frialdad de la lluvia se movió garganta abajo, congelándole los pulmones.

—Irene Adler —fue lo único que pudo decir y el nombre se sintió como un millón de púas en su lengua. John puso los ojos en blanco.

Irene era fanática de sus libros y se conocieron gracias a que decidió rastrear a Sherlock, a quien agobió con su presencia en los momentos menos esperados hasta que comenzó a hacerse a la idea de que se convertiría en una constante en su día a día. Ella sabía cómo moverse alrededor de los hombres así como él no podía desenvolverse con otros seres humanos y, tarde, se percató de que ella pretendía tener una relación. El problema se dio cuando, por un tiempo, Sherlock creyó que no le importaría ceder, pero, al primer intento, algo dentro de él falló y ella fue lo suficientemente lista para notarlo con el primer beso.

— ¿Hacerme volver a pasar por algo como _Irene Adler_? —preguntó, confundido, porque dudaba que eso fuera posible.

John separó los labios y suspiró.

—Sé que las relaciones _emocionales_ con otras personas no funcionan para ti y que no puedes superar las pérdidas de la misma forma que hacemos otros —explicó, tocándose la ceja con aire incómodo. Sherlock abrió mucho los ojos, porque, de pronto, tenía la sensación de haberse perdido varios puntos en el mapa. Y John parecía saberlo—. En Navidad, estábamos en casa de tus padres —comenzó a contar— y todos estaban repartiendo obsequios, ¿lo recuerdas? —Sherlock asintió con la cabeza—. El punto es que una de las amigas de tu madre se acercó a decirme lo afortunado que _eras_ de tenerme como pareja, porque todos los Holmes son bastante raritos. Y, en vez de corregirla, sobre cualquiera de los dos puntos, lo único que pensé en decir fue « _No, el afortunado soy yo»._ Eso se sintió  como ser alcanzado por un rayo. Me abrió los ojos. Por fin me di cuenta de la forma en la que nuestra relación se estaba desarrollando y, ¿sabes? Contra todo pronóstico, no me importó. Pero también decidí no hacer algo al respecto.

Sherlock sintió la expresión resbalándose por su rostro hasta dejar atrás una mueca de confusión. Cerró los labios en una línea perfecta y pasó saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca.

Aunque todo estaba perfectamente claro, sentía que había cosas, detalles, que seguía sin comprender, más que nada porque John Watson había decidido lanzarlos de cabeza a un precipicio sin siquiera pedirle su opinión.

Una vez más, recordó el desfile de citas fallidas, la expresión siempre conforme de John al terminar con mujer tras mujer y el cambio de actitud al tratar de conquistar a Mary, quien posiblemente habría sido la espátula perfecta para arrancar la _necesidad_ de Sherlock de su vida si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo de lo que pasaba con ellos y no le hubiera puesto un alto a John.

Sherlock quiso golpearlo… porque su confesión significaba que su familia tuvo razón todo ese tiempo y ese era un pensamiento entristecedor.

Al mismo tiempo, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza y sintió la cara caliente, la adrenalina bulléndole en la boca del estómago como magma a punto de salir de la capa terrestre. Miró a John y fue el turno del médico de sostenerle la mirada. Parecía estar preparándose para cualquier cosa, a juzgar por el sudor que le cubría la frente y el ceño fruncido con antelación.

— ¿Por qué? —fue lo único que Sherlock pudo preguntar y tuvo la impresión de que esa era la pregunta más _normal_ que había hecho sobre una situación tan seria en toda su vida.

John pasó saliva.

—Porque si las cosas no resultaban como yo esperaba o quería, no quería lastimarte. Obviamente, nuestra relación cambiaría.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué cambiaría? —quiso saber.

Hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado, John seguiría siendo John y Sherlock seguiría siendo Sherlock. Uno gravitaba en torno al otro y así sería siempre, porque Sherlock no podía estar sin John… y tal vez esa era la cuestión a la que John se refería.

Se miró las rodillas y suspiró. ¿John había previsto que eso sería demasiado para él?

—Proyectas más de lo que deberías en tus historias —siguió John, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al frente como si no acabara de confesarse ante su mejor amigo, que se sentía a punto de escupir el corazón sobre la mesa—. Todos sabemos que Sherrinford no es él mismo sin el doctor Dunne —se tocó los labios, intentando esconder una sonrisa.

—Ahora sólo estás siendo arrogante —protestó Sherlock, colocando la mano en el brazo de John con la intención de darle un empujón, pero al final sólo cerró los dedos y dejó que su piel absorbiera el calor que se colaba a través de la tela del suéter del médico, que lo miró, atraído por su reacción.

Si la señora Holmes, Eurus y Mycroft nunca hubieran hablado al respecto, Sherlock jamás habría pensado que podía ver su relación con John de manera distinta. Si nunca hubiera escuchado sus teorías sobre ellos, no habría molestado a John con mensajes aquél día, pidiendo explicaciones sobre Mary; no se habría dado cuenta de que la idea de la mujer en la vida de John le molestaba más de lo que debería y posiblemente habría insistido más para que John se deshiciera del perro, quitándose de encima la oportunidad de ceder ante sus aprehensiones sólo para verlo feliz.

Sherlock quería que John fuera feliz. Y, sorprendentemente, _quería_ que lo fuera con él.

Ladeó la cabeza y se masajeó el cuello, recostándose contra el respaldo del sofá. No sabía si las personas podían reaccionar de esa manera después de que se les confesaban, pero, ya que John no dijo nada al respecto, se lo permitió. Movió la cabeza por el respaldo del sillón hasta apoyar la sien en el hombro de John y suspiró: no percibió el aroma que buscaba, sólo el del detergente de ropa y la crema de afeitar favorita del médico.

—Me gusta el olor de tu estúpida colonia —admitió.

John se echó a reír.

—Por lo que cuesta, tiene que gustarle a todo el mundo —bromeó.

Sherlock sonrió.

—Y también me gustas tú —siguió. Casi pudo sentir el corazón de John saltándose un latido, pero lo ignoró. John lo miró, frunciendo los labios y asintiendo con la cabeza. Una luz se encendió detrás de sus pupilas, haciendo refulgir el azul de su iris—. No necesito un caballero en armadura que me proteja de un corazón roto, John —dijo, con verdadera repulsión, luego, se removió en el sillón, incómodo—. Y lo que pasó con Irene no es ni la mitad de lo que puedes estar imaginando.

Un beso, fue sólo un beso… que se sintió bastante incorrecto porque, tal vez, sin que se diera cuenta, ya tenía sentimientos por alguien más. Irene fue el daño colateral de su negligencia emocional.

John no pareció convencido. Sherlock sonrió.

En la postura en la que se encontraban, sólo tendría que empujar un poco el rostro hacia adelante y sus labios colisionarían con los de John, deshaciéndose de las dudas. A medio camino, sintió un brote de ansiedad, pero cerró los ojos y lo hizo a un lado.

Ésta vez, el beso se sintió bien, _correcto,_ perfecto. Orquestado por el universo en el momento exacto, la lluvia cantando a su alrededor como el mejor soundtrack para la ocasión.

—

Las cosas no cambiaron entre ellos, como temía John, sólo se desenvolvieron, mostrando un panorama mucho más grande de lo que era antes. Era como si, tras haber vivido en penumbra, repentinamente se hubiera hecho la luz.

Nadie a su alrededor se mostró sorprendido con el cambio de actitud de ambos y la señora Hudson incluso tuvo el descaro de levantar el puño en el aire y gritar «¡por fin!» cuando los descubrió besándose en el rellano de las escaleras que llevaban al 221B.

—

Cuando el nuevo libro de Sherlock salió al mercado, la señora Holmes convocó una reunión familiar para festejar y, aunque al principio quiso negarse, Sherlock decidió que ya había cambiado suficientes cosas en su vida para rehuir una más.

Invitó a Molly, Mary, la señora Hudson e incluso al detective Lestrade —que lo mandó al demonio, educadamente, y después le envió un texto de felicitación por su nueva publicación— y fue la primera salida oficial de Tiberius con ambos.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Holmes, lo hicieron parcialmente empapados porque la lluvia volvió a hacer de las suyas y, cuando el señor Holmes se ofreció a prestarle ropa a su hijo otra vez, éste negó con vehemencia porque… _no._ Eso, no.

John le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo en el recibidor y Eurus, recostada en el sillón favorito de su madre, con la nueva copia del libro de su hermano mayor entre las manos, les regaló una sonrisa de labios rojos, señal de que, sin que le dijeran nada, estaba más que enterada de sus asuntos. La sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios cuando Tiberius comenzó a prestarle demasiada atención a los volantes de su vestido y tuvo que escabullirse a la cocina para huir de la criatura: al parecer, un perro podía alterarla más que un bebé.

—Sherlock Holmes, ¡vas a limpiar las huellas de ese perro antes de irte! —exclamó la señora Holmes al ir a recibirlos y encontrarse con un escándalo de pisadas caninas en el piso.

—Claro —aceptó el hombre, a sabiendas de que se las arreglaría para huir invicto.

Cuando su madre vio la mano de John sujetando firmemente la suya, la expresión molesta de su rostro se suavizó y los invitó a comer _pie_ de durazno, que corría el peligro de caer ante un Mycroft que ya lo estaba rondando.

John tiró de él hacia la habitación principal, donde se encontraron con varios amigos y conocidos. Incluso la pequeña Emily estaba ahí, sentada en el regazo de quien debía ser su madre y quien, según les comentó la señora Holmes por vídeo-llamada hace un tiempo, había logrado solucionar, al menos en parte, la marea de problemas que se le vinieron encima con la enfermedad de su madre. La niña alzó la mano para saludar a Sherlock y este repitió el gesto, ganándose una sonrisa de Molly y una palmada en el brazo de Mary: Sherlock Holmes plus bebés era el equivalente a ver vídeos de cachorros de poodle en _YouTube_.

John se sentó a hablar con la madre de Emily, sujetando un vaso con soda en una mano y jugando con la bebé con la otra y, pronto, la señora Holmes, Molly y Mary se les unieron.

El señor Holmes se distrajo sacando sus viejos discos de vinil para ponerlos en el reproductor, siempre atento a las sugerencias de la señora Hudson, y Mycroft y Eurus acorralaron a Sherlock cerca de la mesa de bocadillos.

—No pensé que fueras a hacer tantos cambios en la trama —comentó Mycroft, mirando la portada del libro que había sacado de las manos de su hermana.

—Yo sí —comentó Eurus, sujetando una papa frita y contemplándola con atención antes de metérsela en la boca.

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco. Sherlock sonrió y miró a John por encima del hombro. El doctor estaba sonriendo y eso le hizo latir el corazón.

—Eran necesarios —admitió.

Mycroft suspiró y le tocó los hombros con aire abnegado.

—Lo que sea que te haga feliz —dijo, antes de dar media vuelta para ir a sentarse junto a su padre, que le dio una cálida palmada en la espalda.

Eurus se limpió la comisura de la boca con una servilleta y se encogió de hombros antes de seguir comiendo.

—Al menos uno de nosotros está cumpliendo los caprichos de mamá —comentó.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—Es más un capricho nuestro que de alguien más —porque, hasta el momento, las cosas habían funcionado a la perfección, sólo porque cada uno se había abierto más al otro, dispuestos a dar lo mejor de ellos mismos en algo tan nuevo y distinto.

Eurus sujetó su mano y asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy feliz por ti —dijo y sonó sincera.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive.  
> Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel.  
> Grupo de Facebook: Ecologiza.  
> Esto es la combinación de tres prompts: Sherlock + bebé, + una Eurus más centrada, + un perro adoptado por John :)


End file.
